Silent Secrets
by SaWa-San
Summary: AU, and my first ever wrote FF. Van has to marry as King of Fanelia and meets in the woods a mystirious Girl with green eyes, who can't talk. Will he fall in love with her? I don't know, if I overrated g
1. A Troubled King

Silent Secrets  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Escaflowne, only the charaters, that I made up myself!!!  
  
This will be my first attempt tp write a fanfiction, so be nice!! *g*  
  
Chapter 1: A troubled King  
  
"Lord Van! Come back her this instant!"  
  
A 17 year old catgirl was yelling frantically at a boy, gallopping away on his black steed, her flowing pink hair tosed by the wind like a flame from a candle. The boy she was chasing after had unruly raven black hair, which was falling in his reddish eyes and he didn't even intended to lissen to the poor girl, who could not keep up with his horse any longer.  
  
"Don't worry Merle! I just need a time-out and those advisers are driving me nuts!! I promise, I'll be back before it gets dark" - "But you're supposed to be with Princess Esmeralda and show her the town! And Queen Millerna and King Dryden with their son Aron and Knight Allen Schezar with his sister Celena are coming in 2 days!", called Merle after him. But Van already couldn't hear her anymore. He rode straight to the forest of his kongdom and vanished behind the trees.  
  
When Van had been stroding through the forest for nearly 1 1/2 hours, he came to a clearing with a little pond. It was early summer and the gras was lush and green. Birds were singing up in the trees and their young ones were screaming for food.  
  
This was Van's hidingspot, when the advisors pestered him to much or he just needed time to think. His older brother Folken had shown him this beautiful place and only he kenw of it.  
  
Van's face showed pain, when his thoughts began to drift to his lost family. He had lost his older brother at the age of 12, becaus of an accident and Van's father had died of a rear deases, when he had been 16. His mother had left Van half a year later to join her husband and her eldest son. They had left Van alone to rule a whole kingdom and one of the strongest and richest on Gaia, too.  
  
Fanelia wasn't a very big country, but had beautiful lush green forests and the temperature was normaly very nice, not to warm or to cold. The last 25 year, there had been a rich harvest and Fanelia had a mine, full of Diamonds and a Dragon-Gravyard had been found three years ago. Fanelia maybe didn't have one of the strongest armies, but it had an Alliance with Asturia, Freid and Zaibach, all very big and rich countries, whose monachs all all were good friends of Van:  
  
Actually, Queen Millerna had taken the throne of Asturia at nearly the same time as he had to take the one of Fanelia, because Millerna's father had retreated of illnes. She had married the rich merchant Dryden a year befor that and her father was now taken care of, by her older sister, Princess Eries, who seemed to be together the knight, Allen. Her older sister, Marlene, had married the Duke of Freid, but had died when she had given birth to her son, Chid.  
  
Freid and Zaibach, from which the second one named of them was ruled by Dilandau (yeahhh, you heard right!! Dilly's a King!!!), had a big amount of 'melef-units, while Asturiahad many Levi-Ships and the Kinghts of Celi, like Allen. As for Fanelia, there were the Dragons.  
  
The dragons and other mystical creatures (so it is said) lived in the woods of Fanelia and kepted all kind of intruders at bay. There have only been sightings of dragons, but some people belive, that there are other creatures in there, like unicorns and trolls (where I'd rather meet a unicorn, than a troll ;-) ). Becaus of all this, Fanelia was also called "The Green-Dragons-Gem".  
  
Van lay on his back, locking at the clear blue sky and chewing on a strand of gras. His horse, Arrow was is name, was drinking at the pond and enjoying the cool water at his hoves. While he lay there, Van thought about the mess, he had gotten into now.  
  
Van would be getting 20 in four months and his advisers werepushing him into getting married and produce an heir (" What if something happens to you, my Lord Van!"). That was also the reason, why Princess Esmeralda from Hearim was here. The advisers had invited many other noble women befor her, but Van had out them all down. Now his advicers had invited Esmeralda and tried to convince him, that she was perfect for Van and Fanelia (" You would make a wonderfull couple, my Lord Van!").  
  
Princess Esmeralda was qite a beautiful woman. She ahd a slim figure, long blond hair nearly going down to her ankles, ocean blue eyes and breast, you couldn't overlook just like that. Every man stared after her, whenshe walked around the castle or the gardens and she knew it. And that was, what Van didn't like at her: Her attitued and behavior against other people of lesser status than herself or a rich noble. He had watched Esmeralda treat the servant and other people in the castle like dirt and she had prbably flirted with every other male noble in the castle she had found. But when she knew, that Van or the advisers were around, Esmeralda behaved like a little angel, who couldn't hurt a fly. Man she couldn't even ride proper wthout nearly killing the poor horse, she was riding on!!! (in this story, every noble must know, how to ride a horse)  
  
  
  
How could they have ether thought, that Esmeralda was the right one for me and that I would marry her?!? If I marry someone, than out of love, just like Mom and Dad!, Van thougt to himself. But that will probably never happen. And if there is someone out there for me not even the stars could tell. Why did you have to die brother, Dad, Mom?? I miss you.  
  
His mother had once told Van, she had met his father, when he had on a trip throughhis future kingdom. They had just stared into each others eyes and had know, they were ment to be together. Even after the advisers had told Van's father, that he was the future king and had to marry a princess and that it wasn't proper, if he took the daughter of some military commander (low status) as future queen, he had still taken Van's mother as his wife and they had had Folken and Van. They had all been happy together. But that was in the past and they were all dead now. The only one that was left, was Merle.  
  
Van ahd found the catgirl when he had been 5 years odl on a ride with his father. She had just laim there, on the side of the path, half hiden under some bushes, unconciousnous. Merel had been badly injured and they had taken her back to the castle. There, the healers had taken care of her. When she had regained conciousnous, Merle had told them, that outlaws had attacked their village and that her mother had saved her by giving away her own live. Van's father had sent out troops emediatly, to stop the outlaws and Merle ahd stayed from that day on in the castle. She had somewhat becomr a sister for him and would always try to chear him up. She was the only one, who understood him and didn't try to push him into marrige or other things linke that.  
  
Seeing, that it would soon get dark, Van sighted and stood up. He went over to his horse and started to get ready to go home when suddenly, Arrow neight, becaus something he seemed to have seen something behind Van at the edge of the clearing. Van whirled around and gaped at what he saw......  
  
That's it for now, maybe a bit short, but I'll go on as soon as possible. Bye!!! 


	2. Unusual Meeting

Silent Secrets  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Escaflowne, only the charaters, that I made up myself!  
  
I know, that Imade and will make "some" grammar - mistakes, but I will try to keep them out. There is only one little problem I got. My Brothers PC has ONLY WordPad, which has NO spelling- or grammar-checker. I will try my best.  
  
I'm thinking about maybe writing another story paralell to this one, but I am not shure. Shure is, that I will bring this story also out in German.  
  
AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!  
  
Now on with the story....  
  
Chapter 2: Unusual Meeting  
  
Van couldn't belive his eyes. Infront of him, only a few steps away, stood a girl with dazzilng green eyes. Her sandybrown hair was tied up in a lose braid and went to her waist. Van couldn't see the rest of her body, because she wore a cloak, which wnet down to her feet.  
  
They starred into each others eyes, both suprised. Van didn't see any fright in her eyes, maybe a bit uneasyness, but also curiousity. Somethig steered insid of him, something, hr couldn't describe. Van could only look at her.  
  
The mysterious girl was the first to move. With only a light swish of her cloak, she turned around an ran into the forest. Van tried to chase after her, but lost the girl quickly out of sight. He just stood there for a while, then turned back around and began to walk to his horse. He mounted and rode back home.  
  
All the way, Van's mind was on the girl. Her deep green eyes, that seemed to look right into his soul. The way, she looked at him, as if he was just a normal traspasser on her way, who she didn' expect, but didn't need to fear. She had probably noticed at his hip, but ignored it also.  
  
Van went nearly nowhere without his sword. First his father had trained him, but after a while, Balgus, one of the best Samurai on all of Gaia, started to train Van. His skill had become so good,that Van could easyly the Knight of Caeli, Allen, whowas also known as one of best swordfighters on Gaia. Allen had also been trained by Balgus and was a very good Friend of Van.  
  
Van had so been in thought of that girl, that he hadn't even noticed, he was already at the castle.  
  
Merle was waiting impatiantly at the gates and seemed ready to kill him.  
  
"Where have you been??!!?? The advisers are ready to kill you, because you just left without saying a word, again!! And I had to spend my time with that snoppish princess, who can't keep her moth shut!!", Merle screamed in frustration while standing direktly infront of Van and so loud, that probably nearly all the people in the courtyard had heared her. Her orange tail woth its black stripes swished from one side to another. Merles furr already stood on all ends, but she still kepted lecturing on: "Do you know, that I, because of your dumpness, had to go shopping with Esmeralda and had to listen to insults and comlaining about not enough comfort in the castle all the way?!? She nearly slapped a child right across the face, only because it bumped exedantialy into her ! By the was - the advisers want another meeting with you this instant and after that, Balgus wants to train with you. He said... - Hey!!!!!! Are you listening to me. Is something wrong? ... HELLOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! GAIA TO VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Huh? Did you just say something Merle? Sorry but I was thinking about a few things", Van answered, when he came out of his daze, while Merle was frantically waving a hand infront of his eyes. She seemed ready to use him as a scraching-post. Well actually, I'm thinking about a certain mysterious girl wtih green eyes, that I can't get outta my head and makes it swirll, Van thought to himself. Only then did he notice Merle's look. UH-OH! I'm in for it this time!  
  
Without a word or another look at Merle, Van took the reigns of his horse and began to walk to the stables. But Merle wasn't the type, you could do something like that to: "Oh no, you don't! I'll take the horse and YOU'll go to your advisers and hear, what they want, but that is obvious. Don't you dare to give into them, when it comes to marrying Princess Esmeralda!!!"  
  
Van sneered: "As if I would ever marry her. And as for the advisers, I already had a meeting with them early in the morning, but I'll have to go anyhow. Oh, and I think, I will take another ride in the forst tomorrow." And with that, he left Merle behind and went into the castle.  
  
The castle was a dazzling white, with lots of big windows and balkonies. Every door was carved out of fine wood and some showed the history of Fanelia. The hall through which you came in by the main door, was very big nad had red carpet, which led to the throne. On each side if the hall stood pillars, dekorated with stars, made out of gold. The castle had many rooms and Van's chambers (bed chamber, bath, study, a small libary and a training hall) were in the west.wing of the castle. Right beneath them were the castle gardens and behind the wall was the forest. It was all very beautiful.  
  
Van didn't make it to his chamber, for the advisers were all standing infront of the throne. Half of them looked ready to kill, while the others could only grin. Asgor, the oldest of them, stepped forward: "Your Highness, you know that we can not allow such things to happen again. You need to grow up and be more responsible for your country and especially for your people. As for Princess Esmeralda....." - "Don't even say it! I am not going to marry her! I said that already a thousand times. And as for the growing up part - I'm going to be 20 in a few months and my people seemed to be alright, when I made my inspection 5 weeks ago. The The Dragons have also been quiet and haven't attacked anyone for quite a while now. I don't think, that there will be to much problems in the near future and besides, Queen Millerna and her Husband, King Dryden are coming in two days to dicuss the current situation of the Alliance and also, if it would be wise, to take Basram into it. I suppose that that is that for today, so if you will excuse me, I'll be training with Balgus."  
  
Without even another look at them, Van headed to his chambers. He was good at getting the advisers to shut up and they also wouldn't dare to raise the Kings anger, for he was know for his short temper, when it came to politics and such things.  
  
"Concentrate, Lord Van! Concentrate! ... What has gootn into you, my Lord? You seemed to be dazed out all the time. You should tell me what's wrong", Balgus sounded really worried. Van didn't know himself. Why couldn't he seem to block the attacks Balgus mayed properly??? It all seemed to be oly because of girl!! Van just couldn't get het out of his head. Her green eyes flashed up every 10 secondes in his mind andhis heart skipped a beat:  
  
I do not quite know. Maybe I'm just a bit tired." - " You and tired?!? Are you shure? Maybe you are just lonley... You should marr..." "No Balgus!! Not you, too!! How many times do I have to say, that I won't marry that would-be princess?!You know very well, why I won't marry her and why I didn't marry any of these other princesses!" "But.." "No buts. I, at least, want to chose myself, wo I marry for it will be I, who will spnd the rest of his life with that person! Why does it have to be a princess???" "It would be not proper for a king like you, to marry someone who is of lesser status than a noble." "And why was my father allowed to marry my mother?" "Because he was as stubborn as you", told Balgus with a smile.  
  
You could clearly see, that Van was frustrated. One, he didn't want to marry Princess Esmeralda. Second, he wanted to marry out of love and nothing else. And thired, that green-eyed girl freom earlier just wouldn't get out of his head!!! With a huff, Van sheeted his sword, turned his back to Balgus and walked out of his training room.  
  
Merle didn't know, what to do. Since Van had come back from his ride he had been behaving somewhat weired and seemed to be somewhere else with his mind. He had shouted enraged at the advisers ( well, hr did that often...) and hadn't concentrated at the training. He could normally concentrat very good, when it came to swordfighting and enjoyed it. Thereis definatly something wrong and I am goning to find it out at all costs!  
  
Merel had now come to the roof of the castle and as she had thougt, Van was sitting on his favorite spot, looking at the stars and the Mystic Moon with its child. He seemed lost in his thoughts (AGAIN!) and did not notice Merle, creeping up from behind him. She took a deep breath and: "UP; YOU LAZYBONE!!!!" Van was so startled, that he nearly fell of the roof, put go a grip on himself at the last moment. He whirled around and saw a Merle, who was desperatly trying to stiffle her laughter, which she did very badly. "Merle, never do that again! I nearly died of an heartattack! Can't anyone here get some time for himself??" "Sorry, but it was just toooooooooooo tempting, seeing as you were totaly spaced out (*lol*). Actually, I came to talk to you. Since you've been back, all you seem to do, is letting your mind wander to someplace else. That's not like you, Van. What happened to you in the forest?" "Nothing, Merle. Nothing..." "OHHHHHH come on!!!!!! PLEASE!! Tell me!!" Van sighted: "Oh, all right. But you've goot promise not to tell anyone. Ad when I say anyone, I mean ANYONE!" - "Okie dokie!!"  
  
And so Van started to tell Merle about that mysterious girl with the green eyes and how he couldn't get her out of his head. Merle listened all the while very interessted, her tail twtching slow from side to side. She seemed to lost in thougts, when Van had finished and waited impatiently for her to say something. Just when he thought, she would not say anything at all, Merle began to speak: "So you were on a clearing in the middle of the forest and this girl just appeared out of nowhere and disappeares again... weired. Do you think she was a spy?" "No. Then she would not have come out of her hidingspot." - "An assasin?" - "She had no weapon with her as far as I could see. Besides, she could have attacked me then and there and finished me off." "Then she must have gotten lost in the forest, 'cause I don't think, that she lives there or os that possible?" "Maybe... I would like to know more about her. ... Merle, will you help me get away from here one more time tomorrow. Then Ican ride back and see, if she will appear again or I can find something." "If you must. But only this once. You shouldn't forget, that Millerna, Dryden, Aron, Allen and Celena are going to be here in two days. It'll be great to see them all again, especially Celena." "I'm glad you have found someone else to pester, than only me. Hope, she'jj wontgo crazy." Van couldn't help, but laugh at the face Merle made at hih remark. He got up: " I'm going to bed, Merle. You should, too."  
  
And with that setteled, Van went to bed. His last thought was the mysterious girl with the green eyes and he wondered, if he would see her again, befor he fell asleap.  
  
Chapter 2: end  
  
Hope you all enjoyed it!! I'll Probably update next week (saturday or sunday) Bye till then!!!!! 


	3. Scary Dreams

Silent Secrets  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Escaflowne, only the charaters, that I made up myself!  
  
Hi folks!! As promised, here is chappie no.3.  
  
Thanks for all the reviewes!! I just loved them all! Oh, I have someone here with me, who will sometimes visit me throughout my stories. Here he is.  
  
Dilly: Hi you readers. Want to see my new flamethrower?? *graps flamethrower from behind back* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! MOREO! MOREO! MMOOOORRREEEEEOOOO!!!!!!! *burns everyone to krisps in a distance of 20 meters* Now I feel better.  
  
Sab.: I'm releafed.... I just love Dilly, he's so cute!! He could nearly match with Van *gives Dilly a bear-hug* But now on with the story...  
  
Sab&Dilly: ENJOY!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Scary Dreams  
  
Darkness... Nothing but darkness around him... He didn't know where he was or what it was...  
  
Van looked around confused. The only thing he saw was blackness. When he streched his hand out infront of him, Van could see it clearly. But he couldn't see a thing around him. Where am I??  
  
As if the darkness had heared him, there was a bilnding flash of light. When Van opened his eyes again, he was in a small room. The curtains and windows were shut tight and all that was in the room was a little desk, a bookshelf with soe books and a small bed. On the small bed lay the tiny body of a child with its back to him. The door on the other side of the room opened to show a maiden with a tray of food. The maiden put it on the beside the little figure.  
  
"Little Lady, your father will be here at noon when you have finished your writing lesson with Mathilda... And please stop crying. Everything will be okay", said the maid soothing and the little girls hair. Thr little girl said nothing, made no sound, but huged the maid to thank her.  
  
The flash of light came again and the next time, Van opened his eyes, he was still in the same room, but the little girl was sitting at the desk, an elderly and bad tempered looking woman standing at her side, a wooden stick in her hand. The girl was writing something on a piece of paper.  
  
Van couldn't see her face, because her sandyblonde hair was falling all around it.  
  
The woman took the paper from the little girl and looked it over. "You have two mistakes, again. This will have to get better and it'l only get better, if you concentrate more. It seems that, you need another penalty..." And with that, the womanraised the stick and struck the little girl with it five times on her back, hard. The girl only flinched a little, but made no sound. One single tear saw Van fall from her face.  
  
And the blinding light appeared again, but Van kepted his eyes closed, for he didn't know, if he wanted to see, what came next. But the dream forced itself on him and made him open his eyes. It was still the same room and the little girl still wore the same clothes, so it still had to be the same day.  
  
Van stil could not see her face clearly, especially her eyes. Infront of the little girl, stood a very angry looking man. The man stared at the little girl withsuch hate and displease, that he seemed ready to kill her. Finally, the man began to speak, but it was not pleasent: "So still won't speak!?! ( He sounds drunk, thought Van) Since half a year after your birth won't even make a piep or even talk!!!! And it's all your fault, that your brother lost HIS mother, for if she hadn't given birth to you, she would have not died of to much blood-lose (~do you really spell it that way? ^^° ~) !!!! Why didn't you just die instead of her??"  
  
The man took a long leather whip from his belt, and smacked it on the back of the little helpless girl: "You are worthless (*Smack*) !!!! You are nothing (*Smack*) !!!!why are you still here (*Smack*) and your BROTHERS MOTHER not (*Smack*) !!!! You are already eight and you wont talk (*Samck*)!?! Why are you worthless scum still alive (*SMACK**SAMCK*) !!!!????!!!"  
  
Suddenly, a boy bursted through the door and threw himself between the man and the now bleeding little girl: "Father! STOP IT!! She didn't do anything! She doesn't deserve it! You know that it is not her faut, that mother died! And you also know that she CAN'T talk! You're drunk again. Please stop it!" "Get out of the way, Rubeus!!" "I won't! You stop it right now! (the boy turns to the girl) Are you alright, Hitomi?? Can you walk?"  
  
The man stared at him for a while, then turned around and exited the room without another word.  
  
The boy helped the girl stand up and lay her on the bed: "I'll get a maid take care of your wounds." The girl gave him a smile and fell unconciousnous.  
  
There was another blinding flash of light. Thir time, Van saw an older looking girl, but it had to be the same, for the room was the same one. She was probably 13 or 14 years old now, by her looks. The girl had a little bag at her waist and was wearing some deep green pants and a green blouse. She put on a cloak and made her way to the window. She opened it and made herself ready to climb out of it.  
  
But suddenly, the girl turned his way and looked straight at Van. He gasphed. Those green eyes that he saw were the same eyes, he had seen in hte forest! The girl looked at him and smiled a tiny smile. Then she climbed out of the window and was gone.  
  
With a tiny scream, Van sait straight up in bed, sweat covering his body and breathing hard. Van just couldn't belive, what he had seen in his dream, but knew, it had to be real.  
  
Still a bit confused, Van rose from hid bed and pulled the curtains open. The sun was already beginning ti rise and Merle would burst any moment through the door to wake him, an early ritual of Merle. He already heared footsteps outside his room: Three, two, one, and.... *BANG!!!* Merle came flying through the door . She screeched to halt and looked perplex at the already wake Van: "Since when are you one of the early riser, that I don't have to throw out of bed?? Is something wrong?" "It's nothing Merle. I just had a... weired dream." Better not say scary..., thought Van to himself and rubbed his temples. Merle just shruged it of: "If you say so. Your advisers want another meeting as soon as possible. (AGAIN??) Then you should go to Esmeralde and excuse yourself for yesterday, or she'll go up like a Volkano, and then I can get you outta here."  
  
With that she left Van alone to get dressed. He did that and snached a Sandwich from the kitchen for breakfast befor going to the meeting. (~I won't put the meeting in here, for ot would be the most boring part in the hole story. Just imagine the one from chapter 2 *g*~).  
  
After that, Van went into the cave of the "Dragon": Princess Esmeraldas chambers (~*g*~).  
  
Van took a deep breath and knocked on Esmeraldas bedchambers doors. He heared from the inside a very aggressive sounding voice snapping: "Who is it?!?" - "Princess Esmeralda? It's King Van!" The door opened so quickly, that Van blinked in suprise. Esmeralda was wearing a lavende coloured dress, with no sleeves, going down to her feet and it had very low cut, which showed a bit to much for Van's taste. He quickly began with his little "speach": "I'm sorry, if I interupted you in something, but I wanted to apologise for my behavior yesterday and..." "Oh, it's okay, (eyelashing and lustfully staring all the way!!! Only from Esmeralda of course ;- ) I understand that you had something very important to do and couldn't come. (More eyelashing and smiling brightly) Do you want to come in??" Van took a deep breath: "I'm sorry, but I have important things at hand, that needed to be taken care of and I will probably stay away for the rest of the day. I maybe be back for dinner. I hope you have a good day, Princess Esmeralda. Good-Bye." He saw her falling face and anger rising in her eyes, but she still tried to smile at him and he kissed her hand and bowed (~ very formal indeed, our little Van here ~).  
  
She closed the door and Van walked to the stables, where Merle was already waiting impatiently: "There you are! Arrow is already finishe and sattled. You go right now, whle I get the advisers out of the way. Trust me." - "Thanks Merle. I owe you one."  
  
With that, Van was on his way to the forest. On his way to the clearing. On his way in hopes to find the mysterious girl with the green eyes. On his way to find out, if his dreames had been real and to find a way to maybe help her...  
  
Chapter 3 End.  
  
Few. Finally made it. Originaly, I wanted to write this chappie yesterday, but my friend was here for a visit and I talked her into registering herself at FanFiction.net . You can find her under roseninselchen. But she hasn't written anything yet and it will take some time more. She'll probably write something about yaoi (man-man bond).  
  
Bye for now you all!!! 


	4. Can you talk?

Silent Secrets  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Escaflowne, only the charaters, that I made up myself!  
  
So here is chapter number 4 for ya all!!!!  
  
Read and enjoy!!  
  
Chapter4: "Can you talk?"  
  
Damn! She's not here!  
  
That was the only thought running through Van's head at that moment. He had just come to the clearing five minutes ago, but couldn't see a trace of the mysterious girl with the green eyes. He sat down at the pond with a sight and waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. (~did I mention that he waited *g*~) After one and a half hour of waiting he couldn't stand it anymore, so Van decided to try, if he could find any traces of her from yesterday. He got up and headed in the direction where he thougt, she had run of to. After some searching, Van found some small, nearly for the eye invisible to see, footsteps and some broken twigs on the ground and on the bushes. He followed them for quite a while, but came then to a very hard and rocky underground and lost the trial. Cursing under his breath, hr searched for some more, but finally gave up and made his way back. His thoughts never stopped coming: She'll probably wont come, Van Fanel! I should get her out of my head! And finding her in this forest all by myself is impossible!! Maybe I should just ride to the castle and think of a way to scare Princess Esmeralda out of the castle and away from me. Maybe I could behave a bit "better" (*g*). Why is fate always doing those mean thing to me????  
  
As Van got closer to the clearing, he couldn't hide the feeling, that someone was already there. His steps got slower and he breathed in deeper. When Van finally got there, he stopped right in his tracks. He blinked. Still there. He blinked again. Nothing to do, he still saw the same thing as before, even as he rubbed his eyes, but could not belive it. Arrow was standing there at the pond, right were Van had left him. Beside the horse stood a cloaked figure, stroking his neck and he seemed to enjoy it. Normally, Van wouldn't have wondered, if it had been Merle or one of the stable-boys. But if some stranger only got in the reach of Arrow, he'd go crazy! He'd try to bite and kick as much as he could, but just now, Arrow stood there and enjoyed being stroked by a stranger!  
  
Van watched a little longer. Then suddelny came a gust of wind and blew the cab from the strangers head. Sandyblond hair swirrled around and those green eyes of hers (~Who else could it be than her? *g*~) seemed to be filled with a strange light. Then she noticed him... Just like the first time, their eyes loked and Van could feel his heartbeat fastening. Both of them didn't move, they only stared. This time, Van was the first to get himself to move. He made a step towards her and she, of course, took a step back. He saw, that the girl wanted to turn around and run away, but somehow, she seemed to trip over a tree-root and fell onto the ground with a small thud. The girl tried to get up, but her one foot didn't support her weight. So she just stumbled a bit and fell down again. With a few, but not to hasty as not to frighten her, strides, Van was at her side and kneeled down. She didn't look at him and he noticed, that her breath seemed ragged.  
  
As the girl tried to get up a second time, Van laid tentativly a hand on her shoulder and felt her tense up imediatly. At last, Van found his voice again: "Don't worry, I won't harm you. You shouldn't stand up right now. If it is okay with you, I'll take a look at your foot." Van prayed, that the girl would listen to him or at least belive him, that he would not do anything to her. A few seconds past, but to Van it seemed like ages. She finally relaxed a bit and slowly turned around into a sitting position. The girl looked at him suspiciously and he felt, as if she was searching his soul and his head to find out, if she could realy trust him. He broke the gaze and turned his attention to her foot.  
  
When Van touched the ankle lightly, she tensed up again. He also saw a big scrach on her leg, right above the ankle, that seemed to have bled recently, for her pants were covered in fresh blood around it. As Van looked closer, he noticed some seeds of the pearlas porison, a very poisinous plant, in it. If Van remembered correct, it caused high fever and can end pretty bad, if not looked over by a healer. He felt her forhead, even with the girls protest.  
  
She was burning hot.  
  
"You have been poisioned and your ankle seemes hurt, pretty badly. You should have it looked over by a healer", said Van worried and looked at her. The girls eyes seemed dazed from the fever, and her breathng was ragged and sholow. She just looked at him with a questioning, curious and tense look and tried to get up again, but didn't make it.  
  
Suddenly, Van remembered his dream and the question just blurred out: "Can you talk?" First the girl seemed shoked, but then her eyes went sad and she shock her head, not looking at him. Van felt a sting in his heart. He pushed the pain in his heart aside and spoke again: "I better take you back with me and take you to a healer, so he can have a look at you ankle and do something against your fever."  
  
Without waiting for her to react, Van picked her up and put her on his horse. To starteled to do something, she let it happen. But as soon as Van had mounted, she tried to struggle against him. She was so weakened from the pain inher ankle and the fever, that she soon stopped and gave in, leaning tensed nto Van's chest. After some time, her breathing became steadier and Van saw, that the girl had fallen asleap. She sighted and shifted in her sleap, so that now her head lay in the crook of his neck, her breath tickling his skin. It send shivers down Van back and he slaped himself mentaly to not lose the control or the direction. Still he couldn't realy think straight with the girl leaning onto him. He slowly made his way back to the castle.  
  
When the castle finally came into few, the girl shifted again and seemed to wake up. "Are you okay? We're nearly there, see", Van said soothing to her as he felt her stiffen again as soon as she noticed, where she was and who was with her. He felt her forhead again. To Vans relief, the fever didn't seem to have goten worse. Van felt the girl suprise more than he saw it on her face, when she spoted the castle and when she assumed, they were riding straight towards it.  
  
As the two finally arrived at the castle, Van was stuned to see not only Merle, but Millerna, Dryden, Aron, Allen and Chid waiting for him. Dryden was the first to speak: "It's been a long time, Van. Good to see you. And what gorgious creature have you brought back with you from the Forest? Merle told us, why you were away." "Hi guys. Good to see you , too. But I thought, you would arrive tomorrow. And you're also here, Chid?", Van asked back and Chid answered: "Yes, my father allowed me to go together with the others and Dilandau send a message, telling, that he'd also come in about a week and a half." " But you should really intrduce us to the young Lady with you and tell us who exactly she is", interupted Allen with curiousity. Van felt the girl tense up even more, if possible. He quickly answered: "Maybe later. Millerna, could you have a look at her ankle? She also seemes to have been poisoned with some seeds of the pearlas porison and has high fever." Millerna has studied at a medical school. "Shure, I'll have a look at it. Bring her to a room and get a bowle of cold water with a cloth, bandages and some gehras potion agains the poision."  
  
Van took the tense girl from the stallion and left Arrow in the care of Merle. He carried her to a spare guestroom near his chambers while the others taged along. On his way the girl tried twice to break free and some of his advisors crosed his way and send very curious looks at them all. Finally in the room, Van lay the girl on the bed and took carefully her boots of, while a servant had already arrived with the thing, Millerna had requested. "So the rest of you get out of this room, while I take care of this patient. Sho!!", and with that, Millerna shoed the other out into the hall, while getting ready to attend the wounds of the girl who was still a bit perplex and didn't quite know, what to think of it all.  
  
As they waited outside, the others talked about diffrent things and told each other, what had happend lately, while Merle had joned them. "So the advisers are trying to bring you together with Princess Esmeralda, you have told us about? She sound horrible!", Celena said after Van and Merle had explaint there recent "trouble". "I don't know, if I'd like to meet her. She realy sounds like the devil in human form. You agree Dryden, don't you?" "Yeah Allen, I do. But I'm much more interested in that girl our little Van here has picked up in the forest. What's her name and were those she come from?" "I don't know", was the simple answere from Van. They all looked at him in wonder. Merle was the first to speak: "Why not?? It can't be that hard to ask for someones name or heritage..." "Yeah tell us, Van. Or do you want to keep this secrst for yourself??" Befor Van could answer, Millerna came out of the room: "So... I gave her the potion against the poision and the fever and bandaged her ankle. It doesn't seem broken only sprain. But she wouldn't talk to me a single word, not did she make a sound. What's her Name." "Don't even ask him, hunny. He doesn't seem to know himself." "Why that Dryden? Shurley they have talked." Van interupted her: That's what I just wanted to tell the others. I haven't really talked to her, because.... er.... how do you say it.... em..... well.... she can't talk." 


	5. First Conversation

Silent Secrets  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, only the charakters, that I made up myself!!!  
  
Chapter5: First Conversation  
  
Silence...  
  
That was the only replie Van got from his friends after revealing the girls little "secret". Finally, Merle spoke: "Sooooo... What shall happen with her? Will she be staying?" "Well, she should at least wait until her ankle is fully healed and the fever is gone", suggested Millerna, "She is resting right now, so we should leave her alone and after that, someone has to try and talk with her...." Allen immediatly: "Van's the best one for that task!" "What?? Why me??" "Well, first, it is your castle and second, it was you, who picked her up and brought her here." Van gulped hard: "Okay, okay. If I have to..." I just hope, she won't kill me as soon as she sees me..., was Van's last thought bevor Aron began pulling on his red, sleevles shirt (~ his standard, as well as his beige pants *g* ~) : "Unkle Van, I'm hungry." Van looked at the little prince. With hair, so brown like his fathers and the royal blue eyes of his mother, the 3-year-old looked adorably cute. But you could already see, that he would grow into a beautiful youth and probably an even more beautiful man, once the time came. "I'm sorry. I forgot that you just arrived. Come on everyone, let's get a bite. It's nearly dinner-time." With that, Van lifted Aron onto his shoulders and carried him that way to the dinning-hall, while the others tagged along. On there way, the met Gaddes and the rest of the crew from the Crusado, Allen's Levi-ship with which they had come. They also joined the others for a bite.  
  
To Van's horror, Princess Esmeralda was already there. She looked stuned at the "mass" of people that Van followed to dinner: "Oh, Lord Van, I thought , you expected visitors tomorrow. Your advisers have also been looking for you." While she spoke those two sentences, her eyes travelled over the group and came to a full stop at the sight of Allen, who could only role his eyes. For he knew, what would probably happen at dinner and who would later try to flirt with him... At least she won't be clinging to me all the time, Van sighted inwardly. He put Aron down and explained: "They decided to come a little earlier (thank heavens) to discuss the current situation of the alliance..." And he introduced all of them.  
  
Then dinner started and at its end, Allen still rolled his eyes, because of Esmeralda. Dryden wore his usual lazy smile, but you could guess easily, that her non- stop blabbering was going on his nerves. Chids, Millernas and Celenas faces showed boredom beoned ways of describing. And while Merle seemed ready, to scratch her eyes out, half of the Crusado crew, including Gaddes, had fallen asleep or were also bored to death.  
  
Van was the only one, who still seemed calm and who didn't bother Esmeraldas blabbering about this and that. First, he was already used to it and it went inside through one ear and went straight outside again through the other. And secondly, his thoughts were still occupied by the mysterious girl with the green eyes, who just now was under the same roof as him. Well, a very big roof, where you could get lost if you didn't know your way around, but neverless the same one.  
  
When Esmeralda finally took a break to catch her breath after so much talking, Millerna directed herself to Van: "Maybe it is time to look after you new patient. She should be up by now." "Your right. If you'll all excuse me." So Van stood up. Esmeralda look a bit confused, but kept her mouth shut for once. But as soon Van went through the door, he could hear her beginning to talk again and he could also hear growns from the rest and snores from Gaddes.  
  
When he got there, he stood a few minutes infront of the door and tried to make out some sentences, he could say to her. Then he took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the door. He waited for a few second, the slowly opened the door. As his eyes fell on the bed, he saw, that it was empty. But Van also saw that the balcony door had been opened and that someone stood outside. So Van made his way over to the balcony and there she stood. She had but a silken rope on and seemed to admire the gardens. (~ I thought, I should put her room near Van's chambers, so she can also look at the gardens and it's not a long way to Van *g* ~) A bird was sitting on her shoulder, singing. Van watched that scene a little longer and then cleared his throat to show, that he was here. The girl immediatly spun her head towards him and again, there eyes met in a gaze, that both could not describe and could not easily break.  
  
After a few minutes of staring and co-ordinating the sentences, that had tumble all over in his head, Van spoke: "You probably know, that you shouldn't be out of bed in your condition, so I guess, that I have to ask you, to please go inside again and stay in bed for at least, today??" Van grinned when the girl shrugged her shoulders, huffed a little and went back inside, to lay down. She stumbled a little and Van couldn't help it, but admire the way her hips swayed from side to side while walking. He slapped himself mentally, befor going inside himself. He took a chair and placed it beside the bed, to sit down. The he opened a small cupboard standing at the bed and took out a small notebook and a quill with an inkbottle. "I persume that you can write?", Van asked the girl, although he already knew the answer from his dream, but the question that he had asked her, had been for her disturbing enough and he didn't want her to know about his dream right know, maybe later. As thought, the girl nodded. "Can you then please write you name down for me, so that I'll know, who I'm talking to?", he asked her politely. She took the notebook with a small sight and wrote her name.  
  
Hitomi  
  
"So it's Hitomi? Don't you want to tell me your last name?" She shock her head. "Okay. And how old are you?"  
  
19  
  
Just my age, Van thought to himself. "Where do you come from?"  
  
Nowhere.  
  
Van raised a brow, but left it there. "What were you doing alone in the forest?"  
  
Just wandering around. But could you tell me, who you are? And where am I?  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm Van de Fanel and you are in Fanelia, in my castle. Do you got any place to go?" She looked at him for a while, then shock her head and wrote again.  
  
I travel around places, because I don't have a place to go.  
  
"Well, you should at least stay here, until you are fully healed and if you want to go on then with you journy or you can stay here."  
  
Thank you  
  
"You're welcome", he smiled at her and for the first time, since he met her, she also smiled. A very genuin smile, that made his heart skip a few beats. Then he noticed the pink pendant, hanging on a goldchain from her neck. "Nice pendant you got there."  
  
Bevor she could answere anything, the door flew open and dashing in came Merle: "I thought you were still here. You advisers say, they have something urgend to discuss with you and Princess Esmeralda also wants to see you and wants to know, whats going on. Van growned: "Why always me??? Can't you tell her that I'm not feeling well?" "I would, but she'll won't beliefe me." "Okay, okay. I'll try to stay calm and get it over as quick as possible", he turned to Hitomi, "And you should now rest, Hitomi. If you want to, you can eat tomorrow with me and the rest breakfast and I'll introduce you to them. They are all eager to get to know you." Hitomi nodded and smiled a little. Van added with a mishif look: "Oh and don't wonder, if you'll get thrown out of bed early in the morning. Merle does that with nearly everyone here." "Hey! That's not fair! I don't do that all the times, only, when it's necessary. And that's with you always!", Merle shouted hurt. Van just laughted: "Okay, if ya say so. But we'll better let Hitomi alone, so she can get a good night rest, or do you want to eat something, befor you sleep, Hitomi?" Hitomi's face brightned up a bit and she nodded. "I'll get you a bit!", Merle shouted and was already gone. "Well, then. Have a good night. See ya tomorrow!" And with that, Van left Hitomi and made his way to the advisers, a huge smile across his face.  
  
In the room, Hitomi also smiled a big smile and lay down on her bed.  
  
  
  
That was it for this weekend. I wanted to post it already on friday, but I couldn't, because of the seperating the original from the FF's onto a new site. Hope you enjoyed it!! Please r&r!!! 


	6. Breakfast War

Silent Secrets  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, only the charakters, that I made up myself!!!  
  
So her is my 6th chappie... Because I thought there needed to be a bit more humor in this, I made this one (I hope) a bit more humorious (do you really spell it that way??). The title says it all. Oh and Dilly will also make an appearing in one of the next chapters. Won't you, Dilly?  
  
Dilly: Why not? Would be fun to spare with Van and deffeat him *grinsdevishly*  
  
-_-° Yeah right. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS ONE!! And tell me what you would think about Merle and Dilly being in love with each other without the other one knowing of the others feelings?? Or do you think, that that would be a tooooooo harsh paaring?? ^^° Please r&r!!!  
  
Chapter 6: Breakfast-War  
  
The morning was just beginning to be greeted by the first raise of the sun and Van was sleeping peacefully in his bed, dreaming about a certain girl with green eyes. Suddenly the doors to his bed-chamber bursted open and something furry and heavy landed on his stomach. He let out a small pained grown and opened casual an eye.  
  
"Merle, can't you wake the people in an other sort of way? Have you gotten more weight?"  
  
"Well for your information, you're the only one, that needs this sort of waking or you'd never get out of bed. I only need some banging on the door and some screaming to get the others out of bed."  
  
"Don't tell me you have woken up all the others already!?!"  
  
"Why of course. Well, except for Princess Esmeralda, who I never wake up, Millerna and Dryden with there son Aron, who have asked me yesterday to not wake them up so early and Hitomi. But I think I'll go now to now to just do that."  
  
And before Van could say something about that, Merle was already out of the room and down the hall to Hitmoi's quarters, grinning devishly.  
  
With a sigh he got dressed and went down to breakfast, where Allen, Chid, Celena and Gaddes with the rest of the crew already were sitting all looking sleepy and a bit grumpy. Allen was the first to talk: "You should really tell Merle, that some people would like to sleep a bit more longer, when they come to visit old friends.." The others all nodded or murmured in agreement. "Sorry, but I told her that a thousand times. Did you at least sleep all well?" More nods and agreeing murmurs. So Van just sat down. As he was just about to start eating, the doors to the west-wing (~ the dining hall is so centred, that it has a door in each wind direction ~) flew open and a grumpy Merle rubbing her forehead and an amused looking Hitomi came in.  
  
Celena: "Hey Merle, what happened? Did you run into a wall?"  
  
Merle, looking angry at Hitomi: "No, but this silly girl her is the cause of it. I wanted to jump on her to wake her up and what does she do? She waits until the last moment and then jumps out of the way. I, of course, can't stop myself, slide on the bed and pump head first into the small desk beside the bed. You could have warned me, that you were already up!!"  
  
Hitmoi just stuck out her tongue, while the others laughed. Then both Merle and Hitomi seated themselves and also began to eat. All the while Van watched Hitomi out of the corners of his eyes. She seemed to notice this, because she once shortly glanced into his eyes, but it didn't seem to make her uncomfortable, although she had slight pink cheeks after that.  
  
The Breakfast was held in the dining hall, where all sat at Tables, which made a big circle. On his left sat Merle, then Prince Chid and Millerna and Dryden with Aron, who weren't up yet, and Celena. On his right was a free place (~ normally for the queen, but because Van is not married, the advisers insisted on having Esmeralda sit there, poor Van ~) then came Allen, Hitomi and Gaddes and the rest of the crew.  
  
In Van's eyes, Hitomi looked a bit bored, which she was. But suddenly, she had a devilish grin on her face. Van watched as she took a spoon full of Strawberry-marmalade. Hitomi aimed and the marmalade hit its target, Merle. At first, Merle just sat there startled, but then wiped the marmalade from her face and threw a spoon full of her porridge at Hitomi. Instead of hitting her, the porridge landed *smack* on Allen's face. As he tried to remove the porridge, Hitmoi took another spoon full and smacked it straight into Chid's face. Thus he and Merle both aimed at Hitomi. Chid's missed by an inch and Merle hit Gaddes. And as he and his crew also started in the fight with Celena at there side, Hitomi took a spoon full of blueberry-marmalade and threw it at Van. It landed with a big *splash* on his face and then fell onto his favourite red shirt!!  
  
He only looked at Hitomi with a sly look and said: "You know, this means WAR!!!"  
  
And thus the big BREAKFAST-WAR began. Of course, Allen tried to stop them all, which resulted in him being "buried" in a spoon attack. As the war went on, Merle threw a pancake at Hitomi, who only dodge it with some difficulty. Hitomi threw one back, Merle dodged it and.....  
  
*SMACK*  
  
All froze in there doings (~ mainly throwing thing in different directions at different people ~) and stared at the door, that had just opened. In the doorframe stood Esmeralda, with a pancake on her face. The sight of it would have normally been hilarious, if it had not been Esmeralda for no one knew, what would come next. With her fingertips Esmeralda removed the pancake and let it fall to the ground. Her makeup was a mess and when she "tried" to smile, her face seemed to turn into the face of death: "How........ nice. Can someone please tell me what has been going on?"  
  
Silence... Allen coughed slightly, but didn't say anything and the others also sat there in silence. It was Millerna, who came to the rescue, for she had just arrived with her husband and son in the dining-hall. She looked very amused at the scene while Dryden was still to sleepy to notice anything that was happening in front of him and Aron couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"Mommy, why can't I do that at home, but they are allowed to do it???"  
  
"Because, honey, they are all already grown up and normally should not do this either, because they know, that they are not behaving correct, like you. I think, that they shall go up to their room to clean that mess from them, won't they??", and she gave them all a glare.  
  
Van: "I-I think you're right Millerna..."  
  
But before even he could stand up, Hitomi was up and walking to her room, her head held high. On her way she went past Esmeralda (~ although she lives in the wing opposite from Hitomi and Van, she wanted to ask Van to go with her together to breakfast, that bitch XoX ~) and even brushed her shoulder against her, which didn't show of much respect and she held the death gaze she was giving her very good. Van looked after her dreamily: She walks just like a queen should. Wait, where did this come from this time??? Van slapped himself mentally and then got up and also went to his room to get himself cleaned up. His pants hadn't got anything on them, but his shirt looked like, well.... "murdered". Those thing couldn't probably be washed of again, so he just took it of and threw it into a corner of his room and put on his other red shirt (~ he's got 2 of them!!! ~). He cleaned the rest out of his face and his hair and made his way to the window of the balcony.  
  
Just outside he saw Hitomi sitting in the grass and enjoying the morning breeze, birds around her. She still wore the same dress as at breakfast, but to his amazement, it had no more marks of the current "war". By the way, she was wearing a light yellow dress, that fitted her perfectly and went to her knees. It only had some thin straps for her shoulders but was not cut to low, just right for his taste (~ don't you think bad of Van now!!! ~). All in all, she was breathtaking and that was even natural, for he couldn't see any makeup on her face. Before Van realised what his legs were doing, he was standing outside in the garden and was moving towards her.  
  
"Did you have fun at breakfast, I bet you did", he said and smiled down at her, when she turned around. She smiled a smile that told everything and nodded. Van sat down beside here and watched as she listened to the bird singing. When she held out a hand, a bird would normally flight into it and sit there, while she stroked it a bit before it flew of again. "So how is your ankle doing? Is it feeling okay?", Van finally asked after some quiet time with her. She nodded. Then to his suprise, Hitomi took out the notebook and pen he had given her out of a small bag at her waist and began to write:  
  
+ Who were all does people around me?? + "Oh, the one sitting next to Merle was Prince Chid, the future Duke of Freid. The one with the long blond hair next to you was the Knight Allen Schezar and the other one was Gaddes, whose the second in command on the Crusado, Allen's levi-ship. They come from Asturia as well as queen Millerna and her husband Dryden with their son Aron. Millerna was the one, who tended your injuries and who came in this morning with her husband and son."  
  
+ And who was that cold hearted Girl with the long blond hair, that got that poor pancake on her face? +  
  
Van chuckled slightly at the remark of the "poor pancake" and lay back with his hands under his head.  
  
"That was Princess Esmeralda from Hearim." Van saw here stiffen at the word Hearim, but decided to ignore it. "She was invited by my advisers. The want me to marry, because I'm getting 20 in 4 months and I really don't know how they came to the conclusion, that I would marry someone like her! Just one look at her behaviour and you have to throw up!!"  
  
Van saw her grin at that comment and fought down the urge to just grab her around the waist and crush her body to his. It was going to be hard for him. She handed him a new note:  
  
+ Did you know, that we were being watched by at least 3 pair of eyes? +  
  
"Huh??" He looked at her questioningly while she also lay down on her stomach. She scribbled some more:  
  
+ Merle is sitting on the tree behind me on my left, with Allen under it and Esma is seeming to boil with anger behind one of the bushes to your right, but I don't think that she heard you, she's to far away +  
  
Van cocked an eyebrow at that and Hitomi rolled her eyes. "Man, where ever I go, someone is always following me, when I do not wish it and want to be alone or things like that. That's why I sometimes go to that clearing in the forest. Hey do you want me to show you the castle and then the marketplace?"  
  
Hitomi nodded with a big smile on her face and excitement in her eyes.  
  
"If we had 2 horses, we could also be quicker at the market. Can you ride."  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"Okay then, let's go!" And the two were of leaving some very anxious starers behind.  
  
That was it for now. Hope you liked it. 


	7. Dragon Meeting

Silent Secrets  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, only the charaters, that I made up myself!!!  
  
Thanks for all those reviews!!! Enjoy!!!!  
  
Chapter 7: Dragon-Meeting  
  
It was wayyyyyyyy past dinner-time until Van and Hitomi came back, both all wet. "What happened this time?", was the only thing Merle could ask the two upon seeing them. Van, of course, was the one to answer: "We had a little water-fight at the market place with the kids and Hitomi got the idea, of pushing me into the pond, but didn't think that I would pull her after me... "*wolfishgrin* Hitmoi just stuck her tongue out. They both yawned in union. "I think we should get a snack from the kitchen and then go to bed", suggested Van and Hitomi simply nodded.  
  
On their way to the kitchen Hitomi was infront, while Merle pulled Van a bit back and only whispered with a sly grin on her face into his ear: "So... When is the wedding between you two???" Van went as read as a tomato and was glad that Hitomi was infront or she would have probably seen him glow like a light-bulb (~ I know, they don't have those on Gaia, but it sound good *g* ~): "Where did you get that from again, Merle?" "Just look at you two! You both look like you were meant for each other! I can smell it. You should tell....." "That's enough! There is nothing between us! Besides, the advisers would never allow such a thing...." "Oh for crying out loud, who are you? The KING! Screw those idiots!" "As if id would be that easy and I don't think that Hitomi feels anything more than friendship..." "Van, you're hopeless." I know that myself and I wish it could be different, but I also must think about my kingdom and the people Van sighted. As he looked over to Hitomi, he could have sworn, that her shoulders had sagged a bit down, but threw that thought away quickly.  
Later that night, Van was lying in bed and thinking about the past events of the day... The way Hitomi had looked all exited, when he had shown her the big library in the castle The way Hitomi had kindly nodded to all who had greeted them with a smile The way she had looked lovingly at the gray steed he had given her How calm she had handled the horse, although it had been one of the toughest to get it used to a rider on its back. The way she had looked so astonished at all the fuss, which had been going on at the market. How she had smiled widely when the kids had started the water-fight and joined in. The way.....  
  
Van slapped himself mentally (~ he seems to do that often, when Hitomi is around *g* ~) . He was doing it again. He was thinking about that gorgeous girl with the green eyes, the way she smelled, smiled, took in her surroundings, walked.... Van nearly cried out in frustration, when his thoughts didn't stop wandering all around Hitomi. I have only known her for about 3 days and the only thing I can think of is her!! Maybe some training will get me out of it...  
  
And with that, he got his sword and went up to the roof. There he began slowly practising and felt himself relax again, physically and mentally. Suddenly he felt himself being watch and when he turned around he saw Hitomi dressed in a simple silk night gown going to her knees and with only thin straps on her shoulders. She had put on her rope, but didn't close it.  
  
Van gulped hard. And of they were again with that staring (~ I just had to put in that staring again *g* ~), until found his speech again: " Couldn't sleep to, huh?"  
  
Hitomi nodded and if his eyes had not played any tricks on him, he could have sworn that he saw a faint blush on her cheeks.  
  
"You wanna sit down for a while?"  
  
Again she nodded and Van seated himself on the roof and Hitomi sat down beside him. They just sat there, looking at the stars and enjoying each others company.  
  
Hitomi shivered and rapped her rope tightly around her. Suddenly her body stiffened and her eyes became clouded. She looked like she wasn't there anymore.  
  
"Hey Hitomi, what's wrong? Hitomi? Hitomi!!!"  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes and collapsed into Van's arms. When she opened them again, they were as clear as ever. Upon noticing that Van was holding her, she blushed a little and tried to get up again, but her legs didn't cope. So Van just picked her up in his arms and carried her to her room. On the way there she fell asleep. As He lay her sleeping form on the bed, he just couldn't stop himself from staring at her. As his eyes fell on her pendant that she still wore around her neck, a strange feeling came over him. It send a cold chill up his spine and the thought that something bad would happen soon went through his head. Somehow, he knew that he had to protect her from any harm that would occur soon. When Van focused again on her smiling face, he couldn't resist. He bent down and gave her a light kiss on her forehead. She stirred a bit and rolled onto the other side. Van smiled and made his way to his room with the assurance that he could sleep well tonight.  
  
" We have to be careful, you majesty. It is very strange, that the dragons have been roaming so near the castle and the city. They even left the woods at night and one came very close to the wall once."  
  
"I know Balgus. But it is also strange, that they didn't attack or anything. They didn't even make a sound. This is all to weird....", Van said. He was sitting with Balgus, Allen, Dryden and his advisers in a meeting, discussing the sudden appearance of the dragons around the castle.  
  
It had been now a week since Hitomi had been in the castle.  
  
She had befriended the most people living in the castle and Aron just seemed to love her. He already talked to her as "auntie Hitomi" and he had once asked, if she was a goddess. Ha also didn't mind, that she couldn't talk as the most people did, who had gotten to know her. Most times you could find her sitting in the library reading or sitting with a book in the gardens. But some strange things seemed to happen, since she had been around. It was weird, how the most animals seemed to react to her, when she was in the garden. Not only the bird, but also the other little creatures, who lived in the gardens. Even a snake had once slithered toward her, when he had been watching (which he did often), and she had just stroked it. Even the young wild horses, who hadn't been ridden yet, came to her and Hitomi just stroked them and they nussled into her hands. Also the weather seemed to react to her sometimes. Once it had looked like a very bad storm and of course it had to be the day of a festival, held in the city. But when Hitomi had gone out and just stood there eyes closed, the clouds had disappeared after a while and there had only been a light breezes. What also made him wonder, that her ankle had healed so quick and the fever had been gone totally after only one day! And now it was the dragons, that kept roaming near the castle and the city, but they never did any harm even, when a person crossed their way. It was all to confusing.  
  
"I think it would be best to leaf the dragons alone and at first just watch from a distance, what they are doing here", one of the advisers suggested. Dryden to that: "I agree. They don't seem to want any harm, even if it strange. The dragons have never done something like that..." "You're right Dryden. Asgor, would you please tell the guards to watch the dragon from a distant and tell me right away, if they make any signs of wanting to attack?", asked Van. "As you wish, Lord Van. Now about the Princess..." "That's enough. You are all dismissed." And with that, Van stood up from his chair and walked out of the meeting room. He made his way to the library and found the person he was looking for. She was sitting in a comfy chair, her silk sandy brown hair falling around her shoulders, her eyes preoccupied with reading the thick book she had in her hands.  
  
"What are you reading??", Van asked interested. The book somehow looked familiar...  
  
Hitomi turned around and smiled at him and showed him the book. It was one about Legends and especially about Draconians. When Van noticed that, he somehow had a funny look on his face, a mixture of sadness, curiosity, happiness and that of worry. Hitomi looked at him questionably.  
  
"You like reading about Draconians?"  
  
She nodded and smiled.  
  
" Do you also think of them as demons, who are cursed?", his voice sounded bitter. She shock her head and took out the notebook, which she always carried with her.  
  
+I think they look wonderful with those wings. Just like angels. It's bad, that there are no more left...Or do you think, that there could be still some somewhere?? +  
  
Van smiled again: "I'm sure there are still some left, at least one... Did you hear about the dragons roaming near the castle and the city?"  
  
Hitomi nodded.  
  
"That has never happened and I wonder what is going on. I told the guards to have an eye open, but I hope that we wont need to defend ourselves against the dragons."  
  
He looked at Hitomi. She had a very thoughtful expression. But suddenly, with out a warning, she grabbed a pillow from behind her on the chair and threw it at Van, who got it straight into his face. Before he could react, there was a second pillow in his face. He grabbed it and threw it back at Hitomi. Thus the pillow-war between the two erupted and when Merle and Millerna entered, they both got a pillow in their faces (~ Van sure got many pillows in the room *g* ~) and joined in it until they were all out of breath. Well also out of breath, for the main reason was Esmeralda, who had heard the noise and had wanted to know, what was going on. Of course she also got one, no two (!!!), pillows in her face. But the worst thing had probably been two of the advisers, who had been with her. They looked ready to kill and so they all quickly left the library, Hitomi with the book to read a bit more in her room.  
  
It was already night and everybody was soundly asleep, when Van woke up and couldn't explain why. He went out on his balcony and looked around. Then he saw it. A cloaked figure was running in the garden, nearly fully hidden in the shadows and making its way to the wall. Without thinking, Van put on his red shirt (~ which, by the way, had been mysteriously cleaned spotless by Hitomi herself... Ever tried to remove a blueberry-marmalade from your clothes??? -_-° ~) took his sword and went after the figure (~ he already wore his pants... duhhh ~). When he was finally in reach of the figure, he was already at the edge of the forest. Somehow the figure seemed familiar, even or especially because of the cloak it was wearing and it hit him. "Going somewhere? Hitomi?"  
  
The figure spun around and starred at him. It really was Hitomi. There was an uncomfortable silence  
  
"Did you want to leave us all just like that? Without telling us?", Van asked sadly. She really doesn't seems to feel anything for me... But Hitomi shock her head hard and looked at him pleadingly. Maybe she couldn't speak, but you could clearly see in her eyes the one question and the sad look she gave him pierced his heart:  
  
+Don't you trust me? Do you really think I could do such a thing? +  
  
" Then why are you here outside? It isn't save with the dragons roaming around."  
  
Just as he had said those words, a dragon appeared right behind Hitomi. Van knew, that he didn't need to worry, as long as he stayed calm and because of his heritage (~ Van's a draconian...duhhh ~). But he didn't know, how Hitomi would react and how the dragon would react to Hitomi.  
  
Before Van could do anything the dragons eyes and left him and were now locked with Hitomi's. First they both didn't move, then the it looked like the dragon had bowed his head and gave quiet sound, which Van could halfway describe as whining. Van noticed that Hitomi's pendant was slightly glowing. She walked over to the dragon and to Van's astonishment, padded him softly on the head. The dragon closed it's eyes and seemed to enjoy it. Van noticed that Hitomi had turned her face toward him and was looking at him awaitingly. He took a deep breath and slowly made his way over to the dragon. The dragon only shot him a quick glance and closed his eyes again. Now Van stood beside Hitomi and was also stroking the dragons. It just felt right to do. After a while the dragon opened its eyes again and raised its head a little to look at Hitomi. They starred at each other for a while, then the dragon turned around and roared once, paused, then twice. Roars from other dragons could be heard. With on final glance at Van and Hitomi the dragon went back into the forest. They both watched as it disappeared in the forest.  
  
After a while Van laid a hand on Hitomi's shoulder. She looked at him with a worried and frightened expression. Van smiled to comfort her: "I think it would be best if we bot went back, before anyone starts missing us. I won't tell anyone if you don't want to." The worried look left her face and she smiled a genuine smile up at him.  
  
With one hand raped around her shoulder, the two slowly made their way back to the castle.  
Wow, this chappie was long!! I have also read my other chapters again and maid a list of things that, funny as it is, always seem to reappear, which I just can't seem to stop doing.  
  
Van and Hitomi often stare at each other. Van often slaps himself mentally. There have been a breakfast-war, a water-fight/war and a pillow-war mostly caused by Hitomi. At the breakfast and pillow-war, it is Esmeralda, who gets a full blow... (serves her right!!!!) Hitomi really has it with animals Van really has it with thinking about Hitomi. I managed to write 7 chapters without Dilly appearing in them!  
  
In the next chappie, Dilly will finally also come to Fanelia and I wonder how he will react to Esmeralda (Dilly in the background: MOREO! MOREO!) and to Hitomi (Dilly i.t.b.: Get Those two [V/H] together!!). And this is were I need your help. Should Dilly have a crush on Celena, Merle or should Yukari make an appearance. I just want to also get Dilly together with SOMEONE!!! Hope you liked this chapter and I'll write the next on ASAP!!! CIAO! 


	8. Dilandaus Arrival

Silent Secrets  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, except for the charakters I made up myself!! Although it would be cool to have the rights on Esca, for I would have changed some events, like Hitomi not leaving Van... *g*  
  
Thanx for all the reviews you gave me... I so happy!! *Gets all teary*... *grabs tichue and blows her nose very loud..* One of you answered to my question about who Dilly should have a crush on, he should have one on Esmeralda. THAT IS DEFINATLY NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!! First, Dilly is much to good for Esma and secondly, her fate has already been sealed. I won't give you more information on that topic right now, so you'll just have to read along with the story. Maybe I'll drop a hint here and there.....  
  
But I think that that is enough for today about me blabbering around and hindering you to read the story on... ENJOYYYYYYY!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 8: Dilly's Arrival  
"Van!! Hurry up with your washing!! Dilly is going to be here any moment and he'll probably kill you, if you are not gonna be there in time!!!"  
  
"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying, Merle!! Is the rest all ready???"  
  
"We are only waiting for you to finish!! Oh my god! I can already see him sitting on his horse outside the gates of the city!! HURRY!!!!!!"  
  
"I'm comming, I'm comming! Hold your horses!!", Van said as he came dashing out the door, finally ready with his morningly washing and dressed in his usuell beige pants and red shirt.  
  
It had been 3 days since that "accident" with the dragon and Hitomi. As promissed, Van hadn't told anyone anything and the following day, the guards and some other people had reported, that the dragons had reatreted a bit further into the woods. They were still nearer to the castle and the city than usual, but their retreat had calmed down the people and everyone behaved normal again (~ some had seemd really scared and one had even gone so far as to say, that this was the end of Fanelia!!! ~). It still all made him wonder, who Hitomi really was and also what she was... Maybe a magician?? Naaaaaaaaaa... that would have been to obvious and they never wandered around the forest just like that. Someone of the ancient folk like him (~ Draconian, you dummies....~)??? No, he would have noticed and she him as well.... A seer maybe...? But it was said, that they lived hidden in the the mountains north of Ispano and only came out, when something really bad was going to happen and if such an situation occured, tried to make straight contact to the person, who was involved mostly with those thing, they had seen. And Hitomi definatly didn't seem to be looking for someone, for she still was staying here in the castle with him and didn't seem to want to go so quick again... (~ THEM VAN, THEM!! You're not the only one in the castle *g* ~) And besides, there was still that dream, which seemed to be from her past, that lingered in his mind. For she seemed to have at least some sort of family, even if they didn't care much about her and her mother had been dead in his dream. It was all much to confusing....  
  
Van and Merle had just made it out on time, before Dilandau came rushing in on his horse, with his elite troop the Dragonslayers behind him. They all came to a stop infront of the others and Dilandau jumped of his horse: " Hey guys!! Good to see ya all! What have ya all been doing??" Dilandau gave his friends his normal (devilish) lazy grin. "It was about time you came. It wouldn't be the same, totally crazy routine without you in the castle, Dilly" Van answered and smiled wickedly as he watched Dilandau (I'll call him from now on only Dilly *g* ) winced at his given nickname. Dilly: "Are you starting it again Fanel?? One day, I really gonna kick your butt. And how have the others been doing? Dryden, still the same crazy merchant as ever. Millerna still charming. Merle you have grown..." - "Yeah. And now I can even scratch your eyes out, without the need to jump so high and tackling you down will be even more fun." - "We'll see about that kitty cat. Hey Aron! Have you been a good boy and practised with your sword?? *big hug!!* And here we have Allen Schezar, our little girlie..." - "You're just jealous...", replied Allen. Then Dilly's eyes fell on Celena and you could see a little blush creep up on both faces, but they hid it quite well. Dilly: "And here is the beautiful Celena" He took her hand and kissed it. Now her blush was more evident on her face and Merle nudged Van into his rips to whisper to him: "How long has this been going on between those two now? Four years??" - "I think three and a half, but they are both much to shy to admit anything towards each other. And both there pried won't let them admit, that they are to shy." - "Just like you and Hitomi", Merle answered grinning, when she saw the blush creep up on Van's face.  
  
That was when Dilly noticed Hitomi standing a bit in the background near Van and Merle: "And who are you, if I may ask so? I haven't seen you around here?"  
  
Hitomi simply nodded and smiled at him as Van lay an arm around her shoulder and made the answering for her: "This, Dilly *more wincing from Dilly* is Hitomi. I found her in the forest and brought her back with me to the castle. But I think we should get inside and have something to eat, while we discuss the rest."  
  
And with that they all made their way to the dinning hall, after Dilly had ordered his Dragonslayers to take care of the horses and then also get something to eat. While eating, Dilly was told about Hitomi not being able to talk and he told her, that it didn't matter. Princess Esmeralda had also been introduced to Dilly, when she had come down to the dinning hall. He had taken one glance at her and had said the first thing that came into his mind (~ what he often does *g* ~) : "Now I know, why Van will not want to marry you." They had all held there breaths for the on comming storm. Esmeralda had at first looked like she was going to murder him with her own hands, but had then laughed a laugh, that had sent ice-cold shivers up all of there spines and had said, that Dilly had an interesting sense of humor, making all sweatdrop ^^° .  
  
Later after dinner, when everyone had gone their separated ways you could see Van and Hitomi again lying in the gardens and "talking" to each other (~ Van talked and Hitomi wrote ~), while there were again two people in hiding. One was no other than Merle and the second one was Esmeralda, nearly bursting with jealousy and hatred towards Hitomi.  
  
"So, what do you think about Dilly, Hitomi?"  
  
+He seems to be a nice guy, but has a bad temper and can't keep his mouth shut +  
  
Van chuckled: "That's him alright. He also likes to challenge me to a sword- fight, so it won't be long until he asks. Can you handle a sword?"  
  
+Not really. I met once a good friend, who taught me a bit, but died two years ago. +  
  
"Oh, sorry"  
  
She smiled. +Don't be. Maybe you could show me how to really sword-fight? +  
  
When Van looked at her, he saw a blush adorning her cheeks. Van's smile grew. "Do you want to begin now?" He chuckle slightly as he saw, how her face lit up at once and she nodded. "Then let us go to the training room. There should be no eyes disturbing us there, just like here", and he gestured to Merle and then to Esma.  
"Hey! You're doing very well, but you gotta put more strength into you attacks. Or don't you want to beat me?", Van grinned. He had been training with Hitomi for the last two and a half hours and he had to admit, that she was doing great. If she kept this up, she would be nearly as good as he himself in a few weeks. Hitomi was a very fast learner and that good friend, who she had referred to earlier, had taught her much more, than she had at first admitted. But by now, Hitomi was panting rather heavily, while he could still breath halfway calm. "What do you say, we call it a day. You can take a two or three hours rest? And if you want to, we can go into the forest then. I think, I need to get out of here again for a while." When she gave him a questioning look he answered her unasked question: "You don't know how those advisers can drive you nuts. Especially when they want you to marry a snobby princess you can not stand or something like that. When I'll tell them, that I want to go out into the forest today, they'll probably freak out because of the dragons. If you want to, you can stay here of course.", he added. But she shock her head. "So you want to go?" Hitomi nodded and smiled her genuine smile, which she only seemed to give him and that made his heart skip a few beats. He also smiled back and told her, he would get her when he was done with that huge amount of paperwork, that awaited him in his study.  
  
Van sighted in relive. He had managed to do all his paperwork AND get Princess Esmeralda of him within a bit more than two hours. He even managed to tell his advisers, that he would be going out into the forest and they had almost seemed to faint before him of fear, that a dragon or something else would kill him. When he had told him that he would be going with Hitomi and even ask some of the others, they had smiled a bit, which had startled him. Maybe they are not that crazy anymore about me marrying a Princess, but you can never tell, he thought. He sighted again as he made is way to the stables, for a servant had told him, that Hitomi would be waiting there. He had asked the others, if they had wanted to come. Millerna, Dryden and there son Aron had wanted to go to the market and Allen had already promised to spare with Dilly a bit later, which was currently still sleeping (~ that guy needs a lot of sleep *g* ~). Celena had said, that she wanted to go with Millerna and her family and Merle had also wanted to join them. So he was going to go alone with Hitomi, which somehow made his heart beat a bit faster and made him smile for all to see, who crossed his way.  
  
As he got to the stable, he saw that Hitomi had already finished with saddling the horses. He smiled: "Guess it will be only the two of us again, since the others are all doing something else." She smiled back and they both mounted.  
  
They had been strolling through the forest in silence, just enjoying each other company. And somehow they had ended up on the clearing, where they had first met and from where Van had brought Hitomi to the castle. He smiled when he remembered that day. It all seemed like ages ago and he felt he had know her that long, too. They dismounted and let the horses drink some water at the pond. They lay down in the soft grass and talked about this and that. It somehow reminded Van of being here once with his big brother Folken and Hitomi noticed the shadow pass over his face. He saw the look she gave him, questioning, but also worry and concern. He sighted and sat up as he began to speak: "Do you remember when I told you that my father died when I was 16 and my mother soon followed him? Well, I also had a brother called Folken. He was always kind and caring and made you smile whenever you where upset... But when I was 12 something terrible had happened. There had been a big fire in the city near the castle and my father and brother tried to help as beast as they could, for the fire was starting to get out of control and would have burned the whole city. Just when the thought hat everything would be okay, a wall, which was still at some parts on fire collapsed and fell directly on Folken, who couldn't completely jump out of the way. When they got him out, he was still breathing, but he was badly injured and the healers couldn't do anything for him anymore. He died a day later." There Van stopped, for he couldn't go on further as he felt tears sting at the back of his eyes and he looked down. He suddenly felt arms rap around his shoulders as Hitomi hugged him. He hugged her back strongly and allowed two tears to fall from his eyes on her shoulders...  
  
Awwwwwwww, how sweeeeeeeettttt!!!!!!! And so teary *grabs tissue and blows nose* .... I hope you all enjoyed this chappie again. Because I wanted to keep the chapters about the same size, I stopped her. I already got the beginning of the next chappie and if you people are nice, I might just make it to finish the next one tomorrow (or should I say today for it is one o'clock in the morning *g* ????) ..... Until then, bye!!! Oh, and review, I know you an do that without braking you fingers on the keyboard, or can you??? *lol* Ciao!!!! 


	9. Unicorns and Mud Catching

Silent Secrets  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, only the charakters, that I made up myself!!!  
  
As already said in my last chappie I made it to write this one the day after (two chapters in two day... that's really amazing for me.....) I hope it is still as good as the rest.. Enjoy!!!!!  
  
Chapter 9: Unicorns and mud catching *g*  
  
When Van woke up, he at first didn't know where he was. But when he felt delicate arms wrapped loosely around him and opened his eyes, he remembered. He was lying there on the grass of the clearing looking at the sleeping form of Hitomi in his arms. A smile crossed Van features. He looked up and saw, that it was already completely dark and they should make there way back to the castle, for it wasn't easy to find the way back in the dark. As he was about to get up, Hitomi began to stir and slowly opened her eyes and they made contact with his. And of they were with that staring contest again. *g* A blushed crept up on both there faces and Van thought, that she would probably jump up and disappear into the forest to never return or slap him and hate him for the rest of her life. But he exact opposite happened. She blushed a bit more and smiled a small shy smile at him. Embarrassment could be made out in here eyes, but also fright and worry. Finally, Van smiled back and broke the silence: "Hey, Slept well? I think it would be best to get back to the castle as soon as possible before we get lost, which I hope we don't. It is very difficult to find your way back in the dark." Hitomi nodded slowly and they both stood up and made there way to there horses (~ who mysteriously haven't wandered of *g* ~). As they where just about to mount, Van saw Hitomi suddenly stop in the middle of her movements and turn to around to stare into the forest. "What is it Hitomi??", Van whispered and Hitomi made a sign for him to be quiet. Suddenly, she smiled and walked into the direction of some bushes. She stopped about three steps away from them and seemed to wait for something or some one. Maybe another dragon??, Van thought silently, but held his breath when he found the answer directly infront of Hitomi. It was no dragon.... And it also was no creature you normally see in a forest... Infront of her stood a gleaming white horse with gold glowing horn on his forehead!!!! A Unicorn!! And I thought it was only a myth... Van watched as Hitomi stroked the unicorns neck and it nussled her shoulder. It then looked towards him and Van felt, that those blue crystal eyes looked into the depths of his soul. It slowly made it's way towards him with Hitomi at his side. It stopped infront of him and gazed at him. He glanced at Hitomi and saw her reassuring smile. Van stretched his hand out and the unicorn nussled it, then lay his chin on it a closed his eyes for a while. When it opened them again, it looked at Van again then turned his face towards Hitomi and nussled her face. Then it turned around and trotted a few steps away from them. It turned his head around and seemed to wait for them. They both mounted and silently followed the unicorn, whose fur was shimmering in the now dark of the night. It wasn't long before it stopped and behind the trees, Van could easily make out the castle. The unicorn turned one last time towards them and whined lightly before they watched it disappearing into the woods. Hitomi looked at Van and smiled. He smiled back and they made there way to the castle.  
  
Of course, the whole castle was already panicking. Guards where running frantically around and putting themselves together to form search-parties to look for the king. The advisers where trying to give orders to all, but only made it worse. Merle was already flaring in every direction and the others all had worried looks on their faces. All, except Dilly. Maybe he didn't show it, but he worried at least as much as the rest, for he and Van were nearly like brothers (~ as Merle is like a sister to both of them ~). It is true, that at there first encounters, the only thing they did was argue, fight and Dilly swearing that he would kill Van, but when you had tried to stop them, they had both turned against that person. They were really like brothers, especially since Folken had died. Merle couldn't stop pacing around and muttering to herself: "Where are they?? Van has always come back before dark and it has been dark for already two hours!!! I hope they haven't crossed a dragons way..."  
  
"And what if we had, Merle?? What's going on about here anyway??"  
  
Everyone turned around to see a puzzled, but grinning Van sitting on his horse Hitomi beside him. If she could have, Hitomi would have probably laughed her head of. You could see it written all over her face. With a loud "LOOOOOORRRDDDDD VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!", Merle jumped right into Van arms making him fall of his stallion, hugging him to death. But before anyone could do anything, Merle had let go of him and had Hitomi also tackled to the ground: "Where WERE you?? We've been worried about you!! There is no way, you could leave the two of you alone, without anything happening!!" Luckily no one except the two (V/H) saw the blushes creep up on each others faces.... "Well, now that we are back, Merle, you could let go of Hitomi so she can breath again and since I'm hungry, I'll get something to eat. Hitomi?" Hitomi finally released herself from Merle and made her way together with Van to the kitchen, leaving the others standing there, looking stunned. "Could there be wedding bells soon?", Dryden asked interested, but didn't get an answer from the rest.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh... That was good", Van said and released a sight after he had left with Hitomi the kitchen, both stuffed. Hitomi just nodded and jawned. They first came to Hitomi's room. The panic had subsided and everything was quiet. As she was about to go into her room she heard Van calling her name softly. She turned around and looked at him questioningly. They stared at each other again for a while. Then to Hitomi's utter suprise, he leaned forward and gently kissed her cheek. Van whispered a small "Thank you" into her ear before turning around and leafing for his bed-chamber. She watched him until his door had been closed, then touched her cheek gently with her hand, where he had kissed. She smiled and went into her own room and closed the door.  
  
"Ohhhhhh, come on Vannie!! Just one little match!!", Dilly was nearly on his knees, begging Van to spare with him. "Not now. I'm not in the mood and last time we spared after the rain outside, you made some dirty tricks and stuck my face into a mud-puddle. AND STOP CALLING ME TAT NAME, DILLY!!!" But Dilly only gave him those puppy-dog-eyes and he agreed. It was the day after he had been with Hitomi in the forest and over night it had rained like hell and the training ground outside were all muddy. Of course Dilly had to ask him directly at breakfast, if Van would spare with him.  
  
Now they were standing on one of the muddy fields, sparing and being watched by Hitomi, Merle, Celena, Allen, some of the Dragonslayers and some of the crew from the Crusado. They were all watching rather tensed, for Van and Dilly were nearly equal, but Dilly liked to play tricks on Van. When they both stopped to get their breaths back Dilly panted out: "You are good, probably a bit better than me *grins devishly. I think I'll have to play one of my tricks, until I can finally stuck you face into a mud puddle again." "You wouldn't dare. You told me, you wanted it to be a fair fight." "Well, I just changed my mind then", Dilly said and wanted to charge at Van again. But he didn't make it. There was only a loud *SPLASH* and they were all staring at a boiling Dilandau, who had a face full of mud. He only regained his composure, when he heard them all laugh. "All right!! WHO WAS THAT??? I'LL SKIN HIM ALIVE!!" He had just enough time to make out Hitomi throwing something at him, before *SMACK* he had his second taking of mud on his face. "I'm gonna get you for this, HITOMI!" Dilly also grab a hand full of mud and threw it at Hitomi, but she got out of the way and to the suprise of Dilly, Merle had been standing right behind Merle. She made an even funnier look than him, with her mud-mask on. It wasn't long until, she started to throw mud at Dilly, but also at Hitomi. In the process it was obvious, that Van, Celena, two of the watching Dragonslayers and three of Allen's men (the crew) had gotten mud all over them and so tried to take revenge on the others. The mud-catching stopped when Princess Esmeralda (~ again!!!! *g* ~) appeared and got a big hand full of mud on her clean white dress...  
  
The advisers hadn't approved of it, of course, so they had spend the rest of the day inside the castle and Van had trained Hitomi a bit more. And again, at the end of the day, Van lay exhausted on his bed thinking about Hitomi. When he couldn't fall asleep, he decided, as he got out of bed and made his way to the roof, to something he hadn't done some time ago....  
I know, the end is a bit stupid and I gotta bringe probably more Celena and Dilly in this fic now. But I really gotta hurry now, for I gotta run to get my train... My brother can't drive to boarding school, so I have gotta take the train... Hope you all liked it. Please read and review!!! BBYEEEEE!!!! 


	10. An Angels Kiss

Silent Secrets  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, only the charakters that I made up myself!! If I'd owned it I would have made the ending very different (no dead Folken, Hitomi stays, Dilly gets really god [not only Celena],...)  
  
I hope you liked the story so far and I must thank ya all for the great reviews!!! Hope you'll like this chappie also... ENJOY!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 10: An Angels Kiss  
  
It was a windy night on the roof today, but Van just closed his eyes and enjoyed the breeze. He hadn't managed to go to sleep again. So Van had decided to do something, what he hadn't done in a long time. He took a deep breath and gave a mental push. Beautiful white wings emerged out of his back and gleamed in the moonlight (~ he took of his shirt of already, you dummies!!!! ~). He stretched them a few times, but didn't fly of. Instead he sat down and thought about all the thing, that had happened the last two weeks. It had all started with Van's first meeting with Hitomi in the forest. Hitomi, the girl with does stunning green eyes, who always made him smile and who had comforted him, when the memories of his lost brother had nearly drowned him again. But she had been there and had just staid by his side. She had felt and still did feel with him, but didn't pity him. Van only knew one word to describe the feelings he had for Hitomi: LOVE! But it was no ordinary love. He had never felt something so strong within him and knew that he would even die for her without any thoughts of doubt. But how did she really feel about this all?? Sure, she didn't seem to mind him being around her so often and doing the weirdest thing with him, but it still didn't tell him, if she loved him back as much as Van loved her.  
  
Van was so caught up in his thought about that beautiful yet strange girl, that he nearly didn't hear the footsteps comming nearer and the small intake of breath some one took behind him. He turned around... ... and nearly lost all of his hope. There she was, Hitomi, the girl of his dreams, standing there in her night- gown and staring at him with eyes wide. He couldn't do anything, just stare back into those green eyes and hope a little that she wouldn't run away and never return... forever.  
  
The only three living Persons who knew about his wings where Merle, Dilly and Balgus. And now Hitomi. He had always tried to keep it secret from everyone in fear of hatred, ... fear, ... disapproval and first of all..., rejection.  
  
The most people on Gaia thought, Draconians where cursed people, whose fault it was, that Atlantis was destroyed with their greed for more and more power each day. And if you now looked upon one of them, you would be cursed for the rest of your life. Or you had to kill the Draconian who "cursed" you...  
  
She was still staring at him, but her eyes began to wander over to his wings. She looked very interested and didn't seem frightened or disapproving, nor was there hatred in her eyes. She looked back into his eyes and probably saw the fear in them. The fear of being rejected by HER! Van watched in awe as Hitomi slowly stepped towards him and let her eyes wander again over his wings. She casually stretched a hand out and ran her fingers down on of them. It made his body tingle all over and he just managed not to shiver. Hitomi again directed her gaze towards his eyes and smiled softly. ~~ They're beautiful ~~, she mouthed to him and then silently sat down beside him. ~~ Thank you ~~, Van mouthed back, not wanting to disturb the silence they were sharing. He subconsciously rapped a wing around her form and she sighed softly, her head comming to rest on his shoulder. They staid that way for quite some time until finally Van spoke, blushing madly while doing so: "Do... eh... would you... *Van taking a deep breath* would you like to go flying with me? You don't have to, if you don't want to", he added hastily. But Hitomi just looked at him, her face brightening and she smiled that genuine smile. Van smiled back and, still blushing a bit, wrapped his arms around her waist, while she wrapped hers around his shoulders. "Hold on tight", he whispered into her ear and then just jumped of the roof. He felt her grip tighten on him, when they plunged down towards the ground. But Van stretched out his wings fully and soon they were climbing higher into the star filled sky. She relaxed again and looked a bit around (~ as far as you can do that *g* ~). Van smiled a wicked smile and without warning dove down like an eagle, who has just made out his next lunch on the ground. If Hitomi could have screamed, she would have probably done so. He caught them both at the last moment and flew up again. He looked down and saw her scowl up at him. He only chuckled and held her tighter: "That was only the beginning..." Van then made a summersault, a few looping and rolled sideways around one side, then the other. But she seemed to enjoy it, for she might held on a bit tighter at his stunts, but when he looked down, Van always saw her smile.  
  
After a while they flew back slowly, Van wanting to hold her a little longer.  
  
When they finally made it back to the roof Van landed with a small swishing sound from his wings as not to land to rough on his feet. First his touched the ground, then Hitomi's.  
  
Van thought, that she would try to release herself out of his grip, the moment they were back, but the exact opposite happened. Van loosened his grip on her so she could pull back, if she wanted to. Instead of doing so she wrapped her arm tighter around his neck this time and buried her face into the crook of his neck. Her warm breath tickled his skin and nearly made him shiver again. He wrapped his wings around her and tightened his grip on her again, breathing in the smell of her silky hair.  
  
Van didn't know how long they had staid that way, but in his opinion, it could have gone on forever... What are you waiting for?? Tell her how you feel!, one of his sides was telling him, but the other one quickly answered. What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she just walks away from you to never return??? Oh just shut up! She is right here in your arms and even seems to like your wings!! She would never do such a thing!! But how should I tell her? It will probably just sound hilarious!! Then show her the other way!! Huh?!? Has a dragon eaten your brain??? KISS HER!! I REPEAT... KISS HER!!!!! I can't just do THAT!!!!! Oh yes you can!! But... JUST DO IT YOU MORON!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, here goes.... *sigh*   
  
"Hitomi??" Van wasn't so sure about the suggestion of his "second voice". But it was now or never. As Hitomi gently lifted her eyes to meet his, the world seemed to stop. Their noses where only inches apart.  
  
With one more intake of breath, Van closed the distance between their faces and captured her lips with his gently. He wanted to give her room to back out if she felt uncomfortable. He felt her at first tense up, but after a moment, he heard her sigh and melt into him, returning the kiss with as much feeling as he did. He was totally overwhelmed by it. Van couldn't believe that he was standing here, on top of the roof, kissing Hitomi!! And she was even kissing him back!!  
  
When the need for oxygen was to powerful they pulled apart, breathing heavy, eyes still closed. They both opened them at the same time meeting each others gazes. And Van heard himself release a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He didn't see any signs of rejection, fear or hatred in her eyes. (~ I know, he is repeating himself, but his thought are a little tumbled inside his head... Sorry *g* ~) Her eyes only sparkled up at him, a smile on her lips and something that looked like... no it not looked like it, it had to be it... it had to be... love... Somehow finally finding the courage he had been looking for, Van kissed the tip of her nose and whispered those three words into her ear: "I love you." Hitmoi smiled like never before and buried her face back into the crook of his neck. She took one arm away from his neck and began to draw little hearts with her fingers on Van's chest, right above his heart. Van understood now and pulled her even closer to him. His dream had come true... She really did love him.  
  
She suddenly pulled a bit away and had a look on her face, which Van couldn't really describe, but it seemed she had decided something important. "Hitomi? Wha...", Van began to ask, but she put a finger to his lips, silencing him. Hitomi then moved one of her hands to place it on his forehead, while the other was lying over is heart. She closed her and face showed resembled one of deep concentration. As the seconds went by, Van noticed Hitomi's pendant begin to emit a soft glow as well as her hands. He felt warm spread though hid body and closed his eyes to concentrate on it, for it seemed the right thing to do. After a few minutes, the feeling subsided and Van slowly opened his eyes to look at Hitomi. She looked a bit out of breath, but met his gaze.  
  
Van? Van! Can you hear me??, a voice suddenly sounded in his head. huh?, was the only thing he could reply at that time. Van? It's me! Hitomi? Yes... e looked a little shock at this new situation. But he still had to ask: How...? I established a mind link between you and me, so we can now really "talk" She looked down with saddening eyes: Of course, I can understand if you don't want to and if it brings only problems for you. I can cut it again if you want to... He could clearly hear the growing sadness, growing with each word and gently picked her up in his arms and sealed her lips with his own. You couldn't have given me a better gift. I never want this link to be cut. That is if you don't mind... How could I? I love you, Van... My Angel. And I love you, Hitomi. My little magic-girl She giggled into his head as they broke the kiss. She heard her breathing a bit hard and leaning more into him as if she could fall down any moment. Are you okay Hitomi?? Yeah, just a bit tired out. It can take a lot of power from you to make such a mind link. I feel very honoured and ask if the Lady would give me permission to carry her into bed. As you wish, your highness.  
  
Heart still soaring, Van picked Hitomi up into his arms and carried her to her room where he lay her down onto her bed. Just as he was about to leave, he felt her hand grab his. Van looked at her and had a soft blush on her cheeks. Van? Could... Would you stay here tonight? I've been having strange dreams recently and I thought that...  
  
He just smiled and climbed under the covers. His arms going around her waist, while she snuggled closer to him. They both fell asleep in the arms of each other, not knowing what was to come this night...  
And here we go again with one of my pathetic chapters. I put much of fluff into this one, but the next might be some sort of confusing, but I hope you'll still read on. R&R GUYS!! CIAO! 


	11. The Prophecy

Silent Secrets  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, only the charakters that I made up myself!! If I'd owned it I would have made the ending very different (no dead Folken, Hitomi stays, Dilly gets really god [not only Celena],...)  
  
I hope you liked the story so far and I must thank ya all for the great reviews!!! Hope you'll like this chappie also... ENJOY!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 11: The Prophecy  
  
Again... darkness...  
  
Just like the first time Van had had that strange dream... But it somehow felt different, not so cold but warm and inviting. He waited a while and when nothing came Van started to walk in the direction his heart lead him. He could make out a faint spark of light in the distance that grew quickly with every step he took. As he got nearer he heard a beautiful yet somehow familiar voice singing:  
  
" Win dain a lotica  
  
En vai tu ri  
  
Si lo ta  
  
Fin dein a loluca  
  
en dragu a sei lain  
  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
  
En riga-lint  
  
Win chent a lotica  
  
En vai turi  
  
Silota  
  
Fin dein a loluca  
  
Si katigura neuver  
  
Floreria for chesti  
  
Si entina  
  
lalala...  
  
Fontina Blu Cent  
  
De Cravi esca letisimo  
  
lalala...  
  
De quantian  
  
la Finde reve  
  
Win dain a lotica  
  
En vai tu ri  
  
Si lo ta  
  
Fin dein a loluca  
  
en dragu a sei lain  
  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
  
En riga-lint "  
  
As the song went on, the light spread and Van was suddenly standing on soft grass with some trees around him. And infront of him was a beautiful lake with a little sand-shore. One big rock was standing out of it all. And on top of it sitting, singing with her beautiful voice, was Hitomi. Van was to stunned by her beauty at first, that he couldn't speak. The simple white sleeveless dress she wore fitted her every curve and her voice was totally enchanting. Her hair was lose and swayed softly in the breeze. As the song ended, Van finally came out of his trance and walked over to her:  
  
"You have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard..." "Van? What are you doing here?" "I don't know. First there was darkness all around me. Then I saw a spark of light and walked towards it ending up here with you... Maybe it is the mind link???" "Hmmmmmmm... Probably. I have never met anyone in her so I was kind of suprised." Van seated himself next to her and put an arm loosely around her waist, pulling her nearer towards him. She didn't complain and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
She looked up at him after some comfortable silence and saw, that he seemed to be thinking hard over something. "What are you thinking about?" "I was just wandering, if it was really only the mind link, which brought me here. The darkness, in which I first stood was somehow the same as the last one, when I..." He stopped himself, for Van didn't know, how she would react to it, if he told her, he had surely seen some of her not very pleasant past. But him stopping only confused her. "When you what? Don't you want to tell me?" Even if she didn't wanted Van to hear it out of her voice, he knew that there also lingered another question in her mind, hidden inside the other one: `Don't you trust me enough? ´ It send thousand of little daggers through his heart and made Van want to cry out. But he held it back, tightened his hold more on her petit frame and took a deep breath to find the word he was looking for: "Before I tell you, may I ask you something?" "Yes, of course", she answered in a gentle voice. Van made another deep intake of breath: "Your mother died,when she gave birth to you. You also have an older brother. His name is Rubeus. Am I right?" Van didn't make eye-contact with Hitomi, but felt her tense up and heard her take a deep breath before answering. "Yes. But... But ... h-how do yo-you know???" Another deep breath from the side of Van: (~ They seem to do that often here -_-° ~) "After I met you the first time in the forest, I had a dream about you. To be exactly, out of your past. I saw you, when you were probably 7 or 8 years old. I saw, how your teacher treated you, hitting you with that wooden stick and also how you father used his whip on you, when he was drunk. Then I saw you, when you were 13 or 14 and how you jumped out of the window and ran away..." He didn't want to go on, felling her stiffening more and more with every word he said. He wished he hadn't told her so she could forget. Forget all the pain she had gone throw, because of her father and later the pain of having to leave her brother behind. Suddenly she spoke: "So... it was you... who I saw on that day... 5 years ago?" "Seems so. I'm sorry if I hurt you with telling you all this. I didn't mean to..." He was stopped by her finger lying gently on his lips. "It's okay. I should have told you already. You told me so much about your past, with your brother and such and I... I..." Hitomi couldn't go on any further, because of the tears welling up in her eyes. Van gently took her in his arm and seated her sideways on his lap, while she cried onto his shoulder. He held her, rocking her back and forth, whispering soothing words into her ear. After some time, her tears stopped and they just sat there, in the arms of each other, with their eyes closed.  
  
"You two have a very strong bond of love flowing between you" A sudden voice interrupted them. Both turned their head towards the lake, where the voice had come from. They stared in disbelieve at the woman standing on (!!!) the lake. (~ Hey, every thing is possible in your dreams *g* ~) The woman had long black flowing hair, greenish eyes and two dots on her forehead. But the most astonishing were the two wings coming out of her back.  
  
"Mother!?!", Van breath out in disbelieve.  
  
"Yes, my son. I have come to warn the both of you for great evil will soon arise and will threaten you and maybe also your friends."  
  
"But what kind of evil? What can we do about it?" Hitomi didn't like the sound of it all and tightened her hold around Van which he replied with the same movement.  
  
"What kind of evil, I can not tell you. But there was once told a prophecy in the clan of my people. A prophecy, which told, that the Dragon and his mistress, the Fortunanestra (Fortuna; lat.: Fate), would be able to stop the evil, which has been hidden inside the hearts of another clan, long forgotten. The first meeting of the Dragon and the Fortunanestra would resolve in the death of the first heir of the clan. The evil itself would be awakened in the heart of the clan-leader and he can only be destroyed by the Dragon and his Guardian, named Escaflowne. But Escaflowne will only awaken through the call of the Fortunanestra, for she has already been connected with him, since birth. Once the leader's death has been accomplished, the last heir of the clan would also die.  
  
This all I can tell you. The rest will be shown to you when the time comes and your hearts and minds are ready. But beware, for the clan with the evil hearts probably also knows about the prophecy and will try to bring the Dragon and the Fortunanestra apart or kill one of them. Beware...."  
  
And with those words, Van's mothers spirit left them. There was a bright blinding flash of light, like Van had come in contact with in his last "dream" (~ You can't call those normal dreams ~).  
  
For a moment they saw in the distance something that looked like a white Guymelef with a blue cape and a pink energist....  
  
So here we have another chappie to the story of mine ^^ Hope you liked it and wont kill me... I'll go on as soon as possible, promise. CIAO! 


	12. Bad News on the Way

Silent Secrets Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne as the most people must have found out by now. I'm only borrowing the charakters for my my story and edited some of my own.  
  
Some of you have complained, that there should be nothing bad happening here and that Hitomi and Van should just get together. But since I have got the story already figured out in my head and wrote chapter 11 and now 12, there is no turning back. But if you want to, I can write an alternative ending and put it in after chapter 10. Just say it (if you want to) by reviewing, sending me and e-mail or even a telegram through AOL. My name is just like here SabineballZ, nut I'll probably only be in the internet on weekends, due to boarding school. But holiday are soon to come and maybe a new story *hint, hint* And I'll now stop with that stupid blabbering and yaddading (can you write it like that???), LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY.  
  
Chapter 12: Bad News on the Way  
  
With a start, both Hitomi and Van opened there eyes at the same time. Van could see the fright and confusion written all over Hitomi's face and he didn't feel any better. Talk about having weird dreams. But seeing your own dead mother in the dream of the girl you love(where you have also accidentally stumbled across) and then getting warned about an old prophecy can really freak you out. They both still lay in bed, wrapped comfortingly in the arms of one another. It helped to calm down their totally out of order going, up side down tumbling thoughts and theories. Hitomi was the first to get her spinning head to work proper again: What was that all about? Was that really your mother?   
  
Uh-huh... And I think we should REALLY take that serious, with the prophecy. She sounded very worried. But when will it happen?  
  
I have no idea, but I have the feeling it will be soon. Maybe in about 1 or 2 weeks. Remember when I once collapsed into your arms the first night on the roof? *a nod from Van* Well, I don't know what it really was. Some kind of vision or so. But a voice told me to be careful, because of the events that would happen in 2 to 3 weeks... It also said something about a Dragon and a so called Fortunanestra...  
  
Hmmmm.... I think we should better discuss this tomorrow. The sun hasn't even risen yet. But it would be better for the both of us, if I go to my own room now, before Merle or worse someone else finds us this was right now. You wouldn't believe, what the advisers would do to me, if they would find out right now...  
  
I suppose it's better, if we keep this to ourselves at first. I don't want to imagine, what the others must think about us then, especially with the mind link and the prophecy.  
  
Mmhhmm...., was all Van thought (~ remember the mind link *g* ~), before pulling Hitomi towards him and sealing her lips with his. She didn't complain as her mind went mush when she kissed him back. He tentativly opened his mouth and licked over her under-lip, asking for access. She granted it with a small gasp and Van explored her mouth as she did his after a moment of uneasiness. A small moan escaped Hitomi's mouth as Van wandered up and down her back with his one hand, the other pressing her even closer to him. She buried her hands in his hair, not wanting him to stop, deepening the kiss a bit more.  
  
Eventually they had to stop, `cause of the lack of oxygen. Van only had time to take two deep breaths, when Hitomi captured his lips again. He didn't complain. It felt so right. Her body close to his, fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle.  
  
They finally managed to break apart, Van smiling a lopsided grin. I think, I really should go now, before this gets a bit out of hand... He grinned even wider when seeing the light blush creep up Hitomi's cheeks. He lightly kissed her lips one more time, then got out of her bed and went to his own room. Once there, Van plopped down on his bed closed his eyes again, while he let the mind link open to Hitomi... Just in case... *wink, wink* *g*  
  
The next morning Van woke up just in time to see a Merle creep into his room with a bucket that seemed full of water. Realising that it had to be that way, Van put two and two together and was immediately on his feet: "I'm up Merle! I'm UP!" "Awwwww, crab.... and I thought I could help you by taking over the task of already washing you." *grins devishly* But there is still Hitomi!!!"  
  
And with that she made her way to Hitomi's room...  
  
Uh-Oh.... Van? What's the matter?? Is something wrong? Morning beautiful. There is nothing wrong here, but you might want to get out of bed, before Merle comes in with that bucket full of water and wakes you up in her own special way... YIKES!! I'M UP!! I'M UP!!! *chuckles* Great. I'll see you at breakfast and then at in the practice hall. Oh and Hitomi? I love you I love you, too, Van With that settled, Van made his way to the dinning hall, while words like "No fun!" and "This is unfair!!" were heard from an angry Merle out of Hitomi's room...  
"My Lord! The King of Hearim, Lord Lived (~ pronounced Li-vet ~) has come for a visit and wishes to see you." Van raised an eyebrow at the message the guard had told him. Why did Lord Levid wanted to come so suddenly, without sending a message before his arrival?? Normal, you would send a message at least a month before you came to visit another country and the since the travelling from Hearim to Fanelia wasn't very easy and took at least nine days... "Tell him to come to my study. I'll be there in a minute." The guard bowed and left the library, where Van, Hitomi, Dryden with his son Aron, Celena and Dilly had been looming around and read.  
  
It had been relaxing for Van to just once sit there, reading a book and doing nothing else except maybe "talking" with Hitomi once in a while.  
  
Of course, he and Hitomi hadn't said anyone anything about the dream with his mother and the mind link between them. This had caused some confusion in the castle and he smiled at the memory, the last two days. Like the time where he and Hitomi had again been lying in the gardens. Before the link he would have spoken and she would have written on her Notebook. But since they didn't needed that anymore, they usually lay in the grass, talking about this and that and laughing there heads of at the frustrated small sighs, scowls and faces from mostly Merle and Esmeralda, but also Allen, Celena, Dilly and Millerna. Van had even once discovered two of his advisers spying in on them and for no reason, they had suddenly shrieked and run of. Hitomi had later told Van, that there had accidentally fallen two spiders on there heads. *g* *lol* Of course, there had also been the situation at the meals or sitting rounds, when Van couldn't hide the chuckle or the smirk at the comments Hitomi often made about the gang.  
  
But why did the King of Hearim suddenly visit? He had decided to meat him in his study, for he had seen how Hitomi had stiffened at the mentioning of his name. Van also had a bad feeling about this. A VERY BAD felling!  
  
When Van had finally gotten to his study and opened the door, he haltered for a moment in his steps. There was not only standing the King of Hearim, Natas de Lived, but also two other men. The first one seemed to be around the age of the King, maybe a bit older, the other much younger. Natas was the first to speak: "Ahhh, King Van. I am honoured to finally meet you in person. My daughter has written highly of you in her letters. I sorry, if I have been rude to just show up here, without announcing my arrival earlier, but some unexpected things have occurred in my country." "I am sorry to hear that and welcome you in my country and my castle. If you don't mind asking me, who are your two companions?" "Ah, yes. Arnno Kanzaki here *pointing at the older, grim looking one* is my most trusted adviser and also my step-brother. And this young lad here is Rubeus Kanzaki, his son and very good when it comes to trading and politics."  
  
While the two bowed before Van, he couldn't help but be amazed and somehow very confused. He tried to hide and made mental contact with Hitomi: Hitomi? Can you hear me? Yes Van, what is it? You seem very confused? Remember when I told you about my dream of your past and how I picked up that your brother is called Rubeus? Y-Yes... But what has the current situation to do with it? She sounded like she had already a feeling of what was going to come next... Well, I don't know how you will react to this, but Rubeus Kanzaki is at this moment standing infront of me with his father Arnno Kanzaki together with the King of Hearim......  
  
So here we have the already 12th chapter of my story... If anyone has noticed, the name Natas de Lived is read the other way around Devil ed Satan (ed can be interpreted for the latin word et (and)... so Devil and Satan) *hint, hint* . Hope you liked this one again and tell me something about my idea I mention above at the beginning. R&R!!!! PLEASE!!!! 


	13. A Family?

Silent Secrets  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne!! I only "borrowed" some of the characters and also added some of my own.  
  
So here we have the 13th chappie. I hope no one believes it would bring bad luck and besides, it is not my last one. There are a lot more to come... ENJOY!!!  
  
Chapter 13: A Family?  
  
Shocked silence was the only answer Van got from his beloved... Hitomi? Are you okay? Hitomi?!?  
  
Just as he was about to start panicking, he heard a small, frightened voice in his head: Van? I'm sorry, but I think I'll stay in my room for the rest of the day. I don't feel so good...  
  
Van let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Of course he knew that it was a lie and Van thought he knew what for, but he didn't want to make anything worse. Okay. I think it is best if you rest a while. If you want, I can let something to eat be brought to you from dinner. If you need something else, just tell me, okay?  
  
Thank you, Van. Thank you for everything. Hitomi's sounded very grateful and he felt her send feeling of love through the link and he gave them back, also sending other comforting feelings to her mind.  
  
Van directed his attention quickly back to his "guests" : "If you wish, I will show you to your rooms now..."  
  
"That would be very kind of you, King Van. We had a very rough journey and wish to refresh us before dinner. I would also like to talk to my darling daughter (~ *authors face turns green* How can you call Esma a darling daughter??? X.X ~)."  
  
"I'll immediately send a servant to tell her about your arrival. You will also have your room beside your daughter's, if you wish."  
  
"I'm very grateful for that and thank you for your hospitality."  
  
The King of Hearim changed a few words with his adviser and then followed Van, who was making sure not to stumble across Hitomi, to the east wing.  
  
Dinner had gone by rather slow and they had all retreated for the night an hour ago, which was now the time Van was heading towards Hitomi's room. Aron had been the first to ask, where "auntie" was and Van had told him and the rest that she wasn't feeling well. Thankfully, the new guests had not asked anything about her and there had been no physical reaction.  
  
Aron liked Hitomi very much and she always played with him, when he asked her . They understood both very well. He even had once come to Van and Hitomi, when they had been in the gardens again (~ their favourite hiding-place from the advisers *g* ~) and had they had all three sat together and played hide and seek. Hitomi just found Aron totally cute!!  
  
Van wondered if his and Hitomi's children would also be so cute and slapped himself mentally at that thought. Maybe Hitomi loved him ( she had said so often enough), but it was definitely not the time to think about such things. And he firstly had to get Esmeralda of his back and that would be the biggest problem. Of course, he also had to talk to his advisers, but he wasn't king for nothing *g*. Also, Van thought that Hitomi would never ever say yes to such a question. It would be to good to be true...  
  
Those and some other thoughts were on Van's mind as he quietly made his way towards Hitomi's room. Except for the night-guards, everyone was already asleep. He didn't knock for he knew that she was awake and had probably felt him coming. The link told him so. When Van saw her lying there on the bed, curled into a tight ball and still a full tray of food on the desk, it felt like a cold hand squeezing his heart until the point where it nearly broke. Van carefully seated himself on the bed beside Hitomi, always keeping the link open for her. But she didn't reply the link, didn't move, only lay there with her eyes shut tightly. He raised a hand slowly to lay it down on her shoulder and was shocked to feel her flinch under his touch. Since she didn't react to the mind link he tried getting to her by using his voice: "Hitomi? What's wrong? Can I help you somehow?"  
  
NO! Leaf me alone! I don't want to go back!  
  
"Hitomi? Can you hear me? Hitomi?!?"  
  
Stop it! Why are you hurting me? Father, please stop!!  
  
And that was when Van knew he had to get her back. Back from that horrifying nightmare she seemed to have. He closed his eyes and began to push his thoughts through the mental barrier that blocked the rest of Hitomi's thoughts from the mind link (~ you must have some privacy after all... ~) and "travelled" into her mind.  
  
When he opened his eyes again, Van was really shocked! There she was, the green eyed beauty he loved dearly, crouching on the floor, sobbing. They were in the same room Van had been in his first dream about Hitomi's past. Different scenes were playing there, always changing, but only about one or two had yet been halfway pleasant. Sometimes the room vanished and you could mostly see things happening outside, but also only bad memories.  
  
There was one, were a old looking man was teaching Hitomi how to handle a sword, but suddenly a man appeared out of nowhere trying to grab Hitomi. The old man only had the chance to rescue her, by giving his own life. Van saw him dying in Hitomi's arms and telling her, that she had been like a daughter to him in the ¾ year they had lived together.  
  
There was also another one, where Hitomi was together with a young looking woman, about 20 years old. He saw Hitomi make the same link she had done with him, but the woman reacted not the way he thought she would. The woman began to panic and screamed terrified that Hitomi was a demon. When Hitomi tried to calm her down, the woman took out a knife and started attacking her with it, making a big gushing wound on her left side. So Hitomi had to flee from her, but she followed her until Hitomi disappeared into the forest. The woman then stabbed herself with the knife and fell on the ground dead.  
  
If that had been shocking, the next one was probably even worse. Hitomi was lying on the ground, different peoples all around her, yelling and throwing stones at her. Yelling at Hitomi to leaf them alone and that one who couldn't speak was cursed and would bring bad luck to them all.  
  
There were other, but still the most images were with Hitomi being hit by her father. But what was probably the worst thing, was Hitomi's voice through the link, pleading and yelling that she didn't mean any harm or that her father should stop. Of course, no one heard her and of course no one stopped.  
  
Van finally made it to gain control over his body again. He rushed to Hitomi's side and shook her: Hitomi! Snap out of it! We gotta get out of here!!!! HITOMI!!!! She at first didn't respond, but then quietly asked: Van? Is that you?  
  
Yeah, it's me Hitomi. Please come back. Please, I need you. Hitomi collapsed into his arms, relaxing and he held her tight. Let's go back, Hitomi. Everything will be alright. I promise, I'll protect you. A Thank you. from Hitomi and a blinding flash followed.  
  
The next thing Van knew, was himself sitting again at Hitomi's bed. He saw how she slowly opened her eyes and turned around to face him. At first she just stared at him, but then flung herself into his arms. Her delicate Body was shaken with sobs and she cried until the front of Van's shirt was nearly totally wet. He held her tight and stroked her back, whispering comforting words.  
  
What happened Hitomi?  
  
I had been lying on my bed thinking about my past, when suddenly the images became to strong a-a-and I couldn't get anymore. It was so terrifying...  
  
Shhhhhh... I'm here now and I wont let anything happen to you or harm you.  
  
Thank you, Van.  
  
Van lay down on the bed with Hitomi on his chest (~ don't you even think it you perverts!! ~) and stayed that for a while until Hitomi picked the conversation up again: You probably want to know the hole truth about my family now, don't you?  
  
You don't need to tell me anything. I already know that that adviser from Hearim and hid son must be your father and brother.  
  
Yes I have seen them both from afar, when you left with them from your study. But there is something else you should know... Van was confused. So Hitomi's father was the kings adviser and he had come with his son to Fanelia, to be with his king. But what was Hitomi trying to tell him? That were more family-members somewhere near her?? Before he could ask, she continued: My mother had been the oldest sister of two. She had married my father out of love as she had told my brother and he me. She had lost already one child while in labour before my brother was born and died when she gave birth to me, because she lost to much blood. My mothers sister had also married and had given birth to a son two years after my brother and had called him Huricus, if I can remember correctly. And three months after I had been born she also gave birth to a daughter and named her Esmeralda. I never saw one of them. Not until now, were I have met right here in Fanelia the daughter of my aunt...  
  
Wait! Hold your horses! Are you trying to tell me, that... that...that  
  
Yes. The King of Hearim is my uncle and Esmeralda is my cousin.  
  
So, What ya think about da chaptaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa???? I really am angry at my teachers. We have normally only Monday, Tuesday and Wensday to go until we get Easter Holidays and they have given us the Tuesday free instead of the Monday, because out new principal is being introduced formally. AND I HAVE TO STAY THE HOLE GOD DAMM TUESDAY IN BOARDING SCHOOL, BECAUSE IT WOULDN'T MAKE ANY SENCE FOR DRIVING HOME FOR THAT DAY!!!!!!!! I COULD BLOW UP THE HOLE SCHOOL BECAUSE OF IT!!!!  
  
Anyway R&R. PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE?????????!!!!!!!!!????????? 


	14. Reuinon and another War

Silent Secrets  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of it's characters!! Only the ones I made up!!  
  
As I could see from the reviews I have received so far, some must have been really shocked, that Esma is Hitomi's cousin and Hitomi the King's niece, but it's a detail I had to give for some things later on or the story would have things in it, which you can't relate to anything... (won't tell what those things are *g*) But now enough of my blabbering... ENJOY!!!  
  
Chapter 14: Reunited and another "War"  
  
Now THAT was something Van would have never thought. Hitomi, his Hitomi (~ just had to write that *g* ~) was related to the King of Hearim! He was her uncle!! That gave her the status of a very high royal! And if the King hadn't had son of his own, the next heir would have been her brother, thus making her nearly a Princess! If only he could tell this his advisers, there would be no complaining about a marriage between the two. Van slapped himself mentally again. Now was really NOT the time to think about that!  
  
Hitomi's head was still lying on his chest, her arms rapped around his neck and his securely around her waist. It took Van a while to get his thoughts back into their belonging position and to get some words out, which made some sense: Now that was REALLY some information you gave me there... Does Esmeralda know about this all?  
  
I don't think so. We have never seen each other. I was very supriced when you told me that she came from Hearim. But what about my brother? He'll probably know who I am as soon as he sees me... Hitomi didn't say "father" on purpose, for it made her feel even more uncomfortable and Van understood. You probably won't like the idea, but maybe we should tell him, before he finds out himself. Your brother would surely understand. And it would make thing a lot more easier...  
  
*sigh* I know...b-but I'm afraid... What if he'll hate me then? If he never wants to see me again? He was always so kind and always helped me...  
  
I don't think so. Like you said yourself, he was always very kind to you. Maybe we should sleep it over. What ya think?  
  
Hitomi snuggled closer to him: Sounds good to me.  
  
Van waited until Hitomi was soundly asleep, then laid her gently back on her bed and tucked her in. He made his way back to his own room to also get some deserved sweet sleep.  
  
The next day Hitomi went to breakfast and prayed a thank you to the goods above, when she heard, that the King of Hearim with his daughter and the other guests ate their breakfast in their rooms. The others had been worried about her and asked, if she really was fine and Millerna offered to make few test just in case, but she refused. After that, she and Van went to train a bit more. Van would have loved to be at her side all day, but his work kept him from doing so. Firstly he had to meat with his advisers (~ The old theme: "Have you decided to marry yet?" -_-° ~), do a lot of paper-work, visit the new recruits and inspect the new Guymelefs Dryden had organised for him, talk with Millerna and Dryden and Dilly about taking Basram into the alliance, deciding to at first make a contract for 2 years (as a test) and finally, Balgus made him train some more with him. When he was finally finished, it was only three hours until dinner. As he made his way to look for Hitomi, he stumbled across her brother Rubeus:  
  
"You seem a bit lost. Where you looking for your father."  
  
"You could really say I got lost, but I'm not looking for my father, your majesty. I wanted to train a bit with my sword, but it seems everyone is occupied with something else. I don't want to disturb you, your highness, so I'll be making my way outside again."  
  
"It's okay. And please DON'T talk so formal. It's just Van. If you don't mind I could challenge you to a duel."  
  
"Okay Van, but then you call me also Rubeus. I always wanted to see, how good the King of Fanelia is really in combat."  
  
So they both made their made their way to Van's training room and drew their sword's. It was a fierce fight, but in the end Rubeus was lying on the floor, Van's sword at his throat. Van held out a hand to him to help him up:  
  
"You're really good Rubeus. At least you don't pull those tricks like Dilly."  
  
"Thanks. But who is Dilly?"  
  
"*lol* Sorry. I mean Dilandau Albatou. I warn you, never battle with him on a muddy training ground or it could happen, that you suddenly get mud in your face or get nearly drowned in a mud-puddle."  
  
"*g* I see. Mud in the face... hmmm"  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I just remembered something of my childhood. My little sis sometimes started to throw mud with no reason and it ended up with the both of us covered from head to toe in thick gooey mud. *sigh* But that's long ago and probably never happen again..."  
  
Van though Now or never... and asked: "Why? Doesn't she want to do anymore mud-catching?"  
  
"No, she would probably still do it if she would have stayed. But she ran away when she was 14 years old. I would give anything to see her again! She always tried to lighten up my mood if I felt down."  
  
"Aha. But you never know. Maybe you'll see her again soon."  
  
"I wish it would be like that, but I doubt it. I'll be going know. My father probably is already looking for me. Thanks for the duel!"  
  
"Anytime! You just have to ask if you want to again. And Dilly won't say no if you ask him, nor Allen."  
  
"I'll think about it!"  
  
And with that Rubeus left the training room. Van stayed a little longer, then made his way to find Hitomi. Thanks to the link he found her in the storage room over the stables lying on a pile of hay, reading. She closed the book as Van sat down and made her head comfortable on his shoulder, his hand going around her waist, pulling her closer. She was the first to begin: How was you day?  
  
Very stressed. But I duelled with your brother. He's really good.  
  
Hitomi tensed at the mentioning of her brother, but Van continued: He seems really nice. We talked a little. Do you know, that Rubeus biggest wish is to see you again?  
  
I never thought that he wants to see me so desperately. But I'm still somewhat afraid.  
  
I don't think you have to. He maybe as crazy as you, but he still seems to have a soft spot for you.  
  
At the comment of being titled as crazy, Hitomi threw some hay right into his face and thus the `Hay-War´ started. Merle soon joined in, as she had wanted to know what was going on up there and got hay all over her when peeking through the small entrance.  
  
When everyone heard a big *Oomph!* and turned around, they froze. Van worried look went towards Hitomi's face, but it was unreadable. Rubeus during that time, tried to get the hay out of his face: "What are you guys doing up here? You know that dinner will be ready in an hour and..." Rubeus also froze when two emerald green eyes surrounded by sandy-brown hair caught his attention. His breath caught in his throat and his mouth went dry. No! It can't be!! Was all that was repeated over and over in his mind. "Hitomi?? Is that really you" His voice sounded hoarse. Hitomi could only nod. So fast no one really saw it, was Rubeus through the entrance and had Hitomi in his arms, tears rolling down his face as were Hitomi's on her own face. She hugged her brother fiercely and sobbed uncontrollably. Van smiled to himself: Now that wasn't hard... Rubeus pulled away from Hitomi and looked into her eyes. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. He closed it again and the next time he managed to bring his voice to work properly again: "I never thought, I'd see you again? I was totally worried about you. You have a lot of explaining to do, little sis." And he smiled. She smiled back and hugged him again. By now, Merle's patience was at it's end: "I would also like to get some things explained. What's this all about any- ways? Van?!?" Van looked over to Hitomi and she back at him. She nodded and he sighed: "I think this will all take a while so we better sit down."  
  
An hour later they were still sitting there, all covered in hay. Van had just finished retelling all. He had told Merle and Rubeus about the mind link but didn't mention the prophecy and the night with him and Hitomi flying and kissing. Rubeus and Merle just sat there the hole time, mouths opened wide and couldn't believe what they were being told. After Van had finished retelling he waited for an answer from the two and got his first from Merle: "You two really got a mind link?!? And I always wondered why you two were just lying in the grass not doing anything. And you talked to a DRAGON??? And even saw a UNICORN?!!!? Why do I never get to see one of those...?? But wait, you said that Rubeus and Hitomi were related to Esmeralda?? YUCK!!!!" All laughed at the last comment and Rubeus started to speak: "That's all really amazing! If it weren't you two, I wouldn't believe it. *eg* But I always knew you were weird sis..." This comment got him another mouth full of hay and of they were again with their fight. A big amount of hay went suddenly flying through the entrance and a ear-splitting scream was heard from below. When Merle and Rubeus both peeked outside, nearly bumping their heads together in the process they both fell back holding there hands over their mouths, trying to stop the laughter. So Van and Hitomi also took a look outside.  
  
Just below the ladder was standing Esmeralda all covered in hay, totally confused. When she lifted her head both Van and Hitomi ducked and waited until she stomped of furious. Then they all burst out laughing until their stomachs hurt.  
  
Merle: "She really has a talent for getting in the way when we are fighting."  
  
Van: "Your right, but we better get back to the castle, dinner is probably already being held. You wanna sit with us Rubeus?"  
  
"You think I would leave my little sister's side just now? And I really gotta meet the others. Father and the King will both eat again in there rooms, they always do that."  
  
"That's a relive... But as already said you two, no word about this all, especially about Hitomi being your sister, Rubeus. Got that, Merle?"  
  
"Gees, I'm not THAT dump Lord Van! Come on, I'm starving!"  
  
And so they all made there way to dinner. Totally covered in hay, of course *g*....  
  
Wow! This chappie was a bit longer than the others, but I just had to write that with Esma...Hehehehehe... ESMA-BASHING ALL THE WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! Hope you liked it. So now Rubeus and Merle also know about the link and he and Hitomi have finally been reunited!! Since the Easter-Holidays have started now, I'll try to write a bit more quicker. But first I have to go to my parent in Italy and my two annoying cousin are coming along with their mother. But I'm going to write and if I have to do it in the middle of the night. I'm just glad I can sleep in the same room as the Computer ^^ *g* SEE YA SOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!!!!!!! 


	15. The fun in between

Silent Secrets  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne!! Only the characters I made up myself!! If I had owned it, thing would have gone different. (Hitomi stays, Folken survives, Celena and Dilly seperate.) So, now that that is settled and that Hitomi has reunited with her brother, the plot is probably going to become a bit more rushed and maybe violent. You'll just have to read and see for yourself. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 15: The fun in-between  
  
Dinner had been really funny. Rubeus had told them stories about some of the advisers in Hearim and Van had come to the conclusion, that they were as worse as his or even more, but of all they seemed to be totally stupid. They had arranged a ball for the prince when he had been 12 years old and all Ladies and Princesses had been over 16 years old and that all without telling the king. He had been "not amused" (from the English queen *g* ) and made them run around the castle 5 times with him on his horse behind them.  
  
The rest of the evening had also been very entertaining and Rubeus, of course, had to pester Van about loving Hitomi and when there would be wedding bells. Half the time Van had it really hard to hide his blush. Dilly had already made up a challenge between himself and Rubeus for the next day and Van prayed that it wouldn't rain that night.  
  
It was late at night, when Hitomi and Van were lying together in bed, this time Van's, talking: (DON'T YOU THINK DIRTY NOW!!!) Van, did you also noticed Dilly staring the whole time at Celena? It looked kind of funny.  
  
Yeah, but Celena stared right back when she thought he wasn't looking. This has been going on like that for already 3 and a half years. They are both to shy and thick headed to admit each other their feelings, although Dilly's .ahem. advisers, if you want to say so, are also pestering him to marry.  
  
You poor guys defiantly don't have it easy. I would have probably thrown them all out already.  
  
How many times, do you think I would have liked to do that? But I can say, that I am rather nice to mine. Dilly normally threatens to kill them single bare handed about two or three times per week. You should see their faces after such a threat. And if they make any decisions, Dilly just ignores them if it doesn't sounds good enough.  
  
That really sounds like our good old Dilly.  
  
Don't let him find out you said good old or he'll go of like an overdrive Guymelef.  
  
Hhhhmmmmmmmmmmm..  
  
They lay there for a while just enjoying each other's presence. Van had his arms rapped tightly around Hitomi's waist and she was drawing little circles with her fingers on his chest, her head in the crook of his neck.  
  
Hitomi? I know something is worrying you. Is it about that prophecy?  
  
Yeah. I just can't get it out of my head. Who should be that evil clan your mother was talking about? Do you think we know them?  
  
It wouldn't surprise me very much. But we can't make any to rushed conclusions. If they are as evil as mother told us, we'll have to be very careful. You know what's bothering me also? That the King of Hearim arrived here so suddenly and that he didn't tell us, what those uncalculated happenings were he mentioned. And Esmeralda has also been looking even grimmer than usual.  
  
It's all to confusing. *Yawn* But I think, going to bed now wouldn't be such a bad idea. Night Van. Hitomi gave Van a kiss on the nose and was about to get up to go to her own room, but he rapped his arms more tightly around her petit frame and crushed her body to his, there lips barely millimetres away from each other.  
  
Is that all I get for this night?, asked Van with a sheepish grin. Before Hitomi could answer he had locked his lips with hers and her mind went mush. All she could do was kiss him back as his tongue entered her mouth. It was a feeling like fire that started in her belly and quickly spread all over her body. Hot. So hot. Burning hot. They both could not think anything; just enjoyed the feeling of their bodies pressed so tightly together. When Van stopped the kiss, because of the lack of oxygen, and opened his eyes, Hitomi's eyes met him. They were dark and gazed with passion as were his probably as well. But now was not the time. Van pulled her even closer to his body not wanting to let go, but he had to. She pulled back and softly kissed him one final time before getting up and making her way to her own room. Van stayed in the position he had been lying with Hitomi for a some more time, then rolled over and fell asleep with a huge grin on his face.  
Dilly: "Whoa! That was one tough fight you gave me there! Why didn't it rain?"  
  
Van: "Well Dilly, if it had rained, Hitomi would have likely thrown another mud-ball at you. And thanks to it not raining, you had to fight fair *g*"  
  
Dilly: "You keep out of this, Vannie! Anyhow, did you enjoy our match Rubeus?"  
  
Rubeus: "Yeah! It was exhausting, but good. My bones will probably hurt for at least 5 days *groan*."  
  
Van and Dilly started to laugh at the last comment from Rubeus. The combat between Rubeus and Dilly had been very long and most time it seemed like they were even, but Dilly had won it through a tiny failure Rubeus had made in the end. They made jokes about this and that until Rubeus finally asked the question, which had been going around in his mind the whole time: "But now tell me, Dilly. What's up with you and Celena and how long has that been going on between you two?"  
  
Dilly went even redder than a tomato: "I don't know what you are talking about. There never was something between us!"  
  
Van: "Now Dilly. All those years I have know you and Celena; you two have been staring at each other when you thought the other wasn't looking. Don't tell me you're to shy to admit her your feelings?!?"  
  
Dilly: "Ummmm. well, you see. I. we. duh. All right, all right. I give up! I really do like her, but she probably doesn't feel the same way."  
  
Van: "Are you mad!?! Of course she likes you! Just look at the way she blushes every-time you're around her and those glances she's shooting at you. you could write a whole damn book about them!"  
  
Rubeus: "I've maybe not been long enough around you guys, but she seems to like you a lot! Why don't you just tell her? You know. take her for a walk in the garden or something romantic. she'll totally like it!"  
  
Dilly: "I don't know, but maybe it is worth a try. I'll be going now and sleep over it. And don't argue that it is still in the middle of the day! It's the best time I can sleep."  
  
Van: *mumbling*"Yeah, because at night, you think to much about Celena and burning something. "  
  
As Dilly left to head for his quarters Merle came dashing around the corner and Van saw with some amusement, that Rubeus face seemed to lighten up at the sight of her and he nearly fell over his own feet. Merle: "Hey you two! How was the fight? And did you see Hitomi? Is everything okay with you, Rubeus? You look kind of dazed out."  
  
R: "Wh-hat? Ah, just thinking about something. And as for Hitomi, the best man to ask that question is Van and probably her future husband."  
  
V: *blushing madly* "Will you PLEASE stop that! I could say the same about you and Merle. *Merle and Rubeus blushing madly, but only Van noticing it* Hitomi told me she wanted to look something up in the library."  
  
Just as the words left his mouth, Van heard a faint gasp in his mind. It was Hitomi: Oh my god! This can't be real!!!  
  
Hitomi? You're okay? What's wrong?  
  
I think you better see that for yourself Van. Please come as soon as you can to the library!!  
  
I'm as good as there.  
  
Merle: "Van? Is something wrong? Was it Hitomi?"  
  
Van: "Yeah, she wanted me to come right away to the library. She sounded really shocked."  
  
Rubeus: "We're coming with. I just hope, my little sis is okay."  
  
All three made their way as quick as possible to the library. When they got there, they saw a horrified looking Hitomi standing at a table with two rolls of rather old looking parchment and a very heavy looking book. Hitomi? What happened?, Van now sounded really worried at the expression she wore on her face. She turned to look at him and completely ignored the other two also standing there. She only pointed with her index finger to the two rolls of parchment and the book. Van read them carefully and his face also went pale.  
  
Rubeus: "What's the matter with you two? Don't you feel well?"  
  
Rubeus didn't get any reply from his question and Merle looked totally lost. Van could only stammer out four words: "Th-th-this c-c-can't be t-t-t-tr-true."  
  
HA! Another cliffhanger for all you guys who also drive me insane with YOUR cliffhanger!! Mwahahahahahahaaaaaaaaa! What has Hitomi found out and what will happen then? Well, I know it, 'cause I already got it fixed up in my head, but you poor guys will just have to wait a little longer. I'll post again ASAP!! Promise!! And as already told, it'll take a while before I post again a new chappie at my new story "As long as I live". Until we meet again!!! CIAO!!!!!!!!! 


	16. Evil awakens

Silent Secrets  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne! Only the characters I made up myself!! Do you guys also have the problem, that if you got one story, started a new one, even when the other is not yet finished, and then a few days later, get a whole new idea for a new story?? I have just updated a few days ago my other story (As long as I live), which now only has two chapters so far and I already got a totally different story figured out again in my head already!! But first, I'll finish this one, and then we'll see. ENJOYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 16: Evil awakens  
"This is definitely not good."  
  
Van still couldn't believe what he had just read. The first parchment had contained an old writing of the prophecy his mother had told him and Hitomi. The other one wasn't very good. It was an old writing from an anonymous writer and it didn't sound very good:  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Whoever gets this writing may not believe me, but what I tell now is nothing but the truth. Just now I am sitting in the library of the Fanelian Castle; I just got back from a trip from Hearim a most beautiful and most horrifying country. The other parchment that is enclosed with this, tells of an old prophecy written down by the draconians. I read it before my trip and have read it now once again. There can't be a mistake. I was at the Castle of Hearim, when it happened that sleep didn't come for me, so I decided to take a walk around in the gardens. To get to the gardens I had to pass many doors and one stood a hint open. As I got nearer, a dark, cold and deathly sounding voice could be heard. Not able to hide my curiosity, I took a look through the open door. What I saw will haunt me for the rest of my life, which probably will not be long, since I am probably already discovered. In the room stood the current King of Hearim, Morgoth, and his son, the crown prince Lived. A frightened looking man was crouching in front of the King begging to right the mistake he had made and that he would never do something against the "Black-Blood" Clan. But the King only laughed evil and his form seemed to change suddenly into a black shadow. Without big effort, the shadow-like creature seized the man with it claw like hands and ripped him into pieces! The shadow then turned back to the King, who turned to his son to speak: "What you now have seen, my son, is only little strength. You will have much more power, but you'll have to be aware of the Dragon and the Fortunanestra. For they will come after you and will try to kill you, before you can get your hands on the ancient power of Atlantis. Beware!" I did not listen any longer. As quick as my feet could carry me without making a sound, I got back to my room, packed my things and left in the middle of the night back to Fanelia. Now I am sitting here, waiting for doom to come, for I can already feel the icy cold creep up my spine, just like the time, I saw the man being killed by that shadow. I hope, that someone trustworthy will find this and stop that evil spirit, that will bring doom to all of Gaia, if it can get it's hand on the ancient power. Signed moon the 16 in the year of the red light. Merez de Mashgoth.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Van couldn't believe, what the writing was trying to tell him. The royal family of Hearim were their foes? Lived wanted the power of the ancient Atlantis?  
  
He only faintly heard Merle murmur about hearing, that a General and also high noble called Merez de Mashgot years ago suddenly vanished without a trace and was never found.  
  
Before Van could sort out all of those thoughts and Rubeus were still reading the letter, Hitomi pointed to the old book, which was lying on the table. It seemed to be a book, written by the draconians for it was there language. Beside the text Hitomi was showing him was a picture of a white Guymelef with a red and dark blue cape and a pink energist. (~ I'm using the one out of the movie, so don't wonder~) He began to read:  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Escaflowne: Ancient Guymelef, build by the Ispanos, powered by the Draconians, can only be brought to live by blood-pact from the ancient Volk. It is said to be reviewed in great times of need and darkness. But beware, for the effect caused by the blood-pact is not fully known. The Escaflowne's whereabouts are not know and will probably stay secret for Gaia's own safety.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
If the letter from the unknown writer hadn't been enough, the reading in the ancient book was the last straw. Van was only a little step away of falling into unconsciousness. And Hitomi didn't look any better. Hell, you could say it was her family they had to fight against. A family that she never really knew and that never really cared for her, but all in all it was part of her family!  
  
While those thoughts seeped through Van's mind, Rubeus and Merle had read the old prophecy and the other writing. While Merle seemed totally shocked, Rubeus had also thought of something else:  
  
"Van, this may sound weird, but when did you meet Hitomi???"  
  
"I don't know what the question has to do with this, but it should have been about... 2 weeks? Why?"  
  
If Rubeus face had been pale before, it had been nothing comparing to now. You could say, he looked like a ghost:  
  
"Oh my! You'll never believe what I'll tell you know. My father told me on our way to Fanelia with the order to not tell ANYONE that the prince of Hearim, Huricus, died and that absolutely no one should know this... And if I remember correct, his death is about 2 weeks ago..."  
  
Van looked at Hitomi, grasping her hand in his own:  
  
"The first heir of the clan will die at the first meeting..."  
  
"...of the Fortunanestra and the Dragon. I'm supriced you found out so soon, but it still won't help you."  
  
Merle jumped at least 1 Meter (~Sorry, but I'm German and I'm only used to our measurements... ^^°~) high and the other turned their attention to the voice coming from the door. In it stood Lived, an evil smirk adorning his face, his eyes two holes of blackness.  
  
"I see that putting the curse on you after your birth didn't seal all of your powers, my dear niece. But that is not important now. You'll soon be joining your mother and father in eternal peace and your brother together with your beloved Dragon and his cat also."  
  
At the word father and eternal peace Rubeus started to gain his senses again:  
  
"What did you do to our father? He was one of your trusted advisers!"  
  
L: "He was a mere man and a fool. I only granted him his wish of being together with his beloved wife. She was nearly as beautiful as her sister, Armanda. She was a lovely and good natured wife, but when she found out about my heritage and the Black-Blood Clan 12 years ago I had to take action. And with her last breath she gave the same prediction like your dear mother had, that I would be killed by you and your beloved."  
  
V: "You killed you own wife for the sake of power?!? How can anyone be so cruel and stone-hearted? And what did you do to Hitomi!?!?!"  
  
L: "As I have already said so, I tried to put a curse on her about half a year after her birth, but it somehow didn't went the way I planed and only dimmed her powers a little and took her the capability of speaking. And as also said before, it doesn't matter to me now, for your time to leave this planet has come... here... and... NOW!!!!"  
  
With that Lived transformed himself into a big black shadow like creature. It was like your worst nightmare come true. Merle had pressed her body tightly against Rubeus, his arms securely around her. Van was standing in front of Hitomi, trying to shield her from the Demon, his hand still grabbing hers. Hitomi and Van suddenly felt their feet being ripped from the ground by an unnoticed force behind them and were swallowed into a black void of nothingness. The last thing they saw, were Rubeus and Merle falling unconsciousness...  
I'm so sorry, that this chapter was so short, but I wanted to stop it at this point (just love writing cliff hanger, but don't like reading them ^^°) for the next one will be at a total different place and Hitomi and Van will probably have to fight the evil. I post again as soon as I can! R&R!!! PLEASE!!!!!!! Ciao! 


	17. Darkness all around

Silent Secrets  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. Only the characters I made up myself!! Or do you think, that it would have ended that way if I had produced it?? Surely not... Now we are coming to the creepy part and something unexpected... ENJOY!!!  
  
Chapter 17: Darkness all around  
  
When Van opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was... nothing. And when I say nothing, then I mean really NOTHING. It was pitch black all around him. The only thing, which gave him a bit security, was Hitomi's body pressed close to his own and her warmth felt calming against the chilly air around them.  
  
Where are we Van?, Hitomi asked in a whisper.  
  
I wish I knew. It has got to do something with Lived and his powers. All I can clearly make out is that our situation is not good...  
  
"Smart, aren't we?" came a voice out of the darkness. It sent ice cold chills down their spines. Lived's form suddenly materialised right in front of them, glowing with a dark light (~a little hard to explain ^^° ~). Even when he was now again in human form there was such an evil aura around him, that it seemed to drain the energy from everyone, who got to near. Van felt Hitomi tense up. She almost seemed to be in pain.  
  
"Seems like the curse I put on you is reacting to me much more when you are in my little world, my little niece. Yes, I made this darkness all by myself with the dark power in my heart. And when I have finally killed the Dragon, the blood of his heart will show me the way to the ancient power of Atlantis. With that in my hands all of Gaia will be thrown into my world of darkness!!"  
  
Lived let out a horrifying laughter.  
  
"But until that hour comes, we can play a little. I have transported you into my maze. In the middle room is my throne. There we will meet and have our last special duel before I kill you. Have fun. Oh, and watch out for my little suprice traps."  
  
With an evil smirk Lived vanished again, leaving Van and Hitomi on their own. They stood in the position they had been standing all along a little bit longer until Van felt Hitomi relaxing again.  
  
Hitomi? Are you alright? What happened?  
  
I don't quite know. The only thing I'm sure of is the intense pain I felt in my heart and my throat. As soon as he was gone, it started to lessen. I think we have no choice, than to find a way through this blackness.  
  
Hmmm... If only we could see at least a bit...  
  
Maybe I can help with that.  
  
Van saw Hitomi's pendant start to glow between her hands. When she was finished a small pink light was floating in front of them. Van put his arm around Hitomi's shoulders and she put hers around his waist. Feeling the comforting present of each other they started to walk.  
  
Astonishingly, the light suddenly started to floated on it's own accord around a corner.  
  
Was that your own doing Hitomi?, asked Van supriced. Before it had only floated about a meter in front of them, but now it had started to fasten up, when it rounded the corner, even when they could have gone the other way or still straight ahead.  
  
Well actually no. It maybe has something to do with the pendant itself. As if it had also come to life. Look.  
  
She showed him her pendant. You could hardly see it, but it was pulsing faintly with a white light, like the heartbeat of a human-being. The tiny ball of light was now doing the same, showing a bit more of their surroundings. Everything in the maze from the floor to the walls was a dark black, which nearly swallowed all of the light. The walls seemed to be build into the never ending sky, for there was no ceiling to be seen.  
They walked on like this for some time, the light always showing the, hopefully, right way. When it suddenly stopped they were confused. First it swished from left to right, then up and down, then down again and was suddenly gone from sight. Van took a small step further and saw the cause of it all. They were at the entrance of a very biiiiiigggg room. There was only one problem... The room had no floor as far as you could see. Hitomi took a small stone, which lay on the side, and threw it in. They waited and waited. No sound was heard from deep down...  
  
Hitomi was worried: That is one deeeeeeeeeeeeeppp pit there in front of us. And I can see no end at the other side. I wonder how long it is....  
  
As if the light, which had reappeared out of nowhere, had heard her, it made it's way over to the other side of the room. After what seemed like an eternity and the light almost vanishing in the darkness, it stopped.  
  
Van took of his shirt and threw it to Hitomi  
  
Come. I think I can make it to the other side. Let's just hope that there is enough landing-space at the other side of this...thing.  
  
Hitomi nodded and he unfurled his wings. He took Hitomi into his arms and they made their way across the room. Half way towards the tiny light-ball Van saw something out of the corner of his eyes and just made it to get out of the way, before a huge flame-blast came from the side.  
  
Van: Now that was a little TO close for my taste. I just hope that there are not to much of these around here...  
  
Hitomi: Maybe I can locate them. Hold on a sec....  
  
Van waited patiently for Hitomi to finish her dousing:  
  
There should be 5 more coming from the right and 7 coming from the left and 2 will be coming directly in front of the exit. Think you can make it.  
  
*sigh* Do we have a choice? It is probably the only way.  
  
I'll tell you when there is about to come another one. They are always going to come at the moment you are the height as they are...  
  
Thanks.  
  
So it was made. Van nearly burned his wings three times, but that was the only danger they got into while flying across the oh so comfortable and "warm" room without floor. The light-ball awaited them at the other side and Van just made it to land on the edge, for the passage was now becoming thinner and if it could possibly be, even darker.  
  
++++++++++++ Some time later +++++++++++++++  
  
They once again came into a room, which seemed to have no floor, the only problem this time was the small space to the sides, which enabled Van to fly and also the spikes hanging in mid air.  
  
Now what, Van? I see there no way to get across and flying is impossible!  
  
Maybe our little helper here has an idea?  
  
They both stared at the tiny light (~ I wouldn't mind calling him "Pinkie" ^^ ~) as if it would speak any moment to them. Of course, this didn't happen. It only floated a up and down in the height of the floor, like a crazy gone ping-pong ball. Without any real thought Van kicked a small stone at the direction of the ball, expecting it to just fall down like in the first room. But the exact opposite happened! It stopped in mid air as if lying on something (~ Van's and Hitomi's face must have been priceless *g* ~). Curious Hitomi took a step into the nothingness (~ except for the spikes in mid air -_-° ~) and was supriced to find herself still standing and not falling. Van went behind her and encircled her waist with his arms:  
  
Problem solved- huh?  
  
You can say that again. But I don't trust this at all... it seems to easy. *sigh* Do we have another choice then to go on?  
  
Guess your right, but...  
  
Instead of going on with the sentence, he turned her around and kissed her gently. After a while they parted and he continued:  
  
You should let me go in front of you. I don't want you running into any hidden traps.  
  
But if there are really more traps, then you can pull me out of them and besides, who knows if they wont come from behind this time...  
  
*sigh* Okay, you can go ahead, but be careful.  
  
I always am, my angel.  
  
With that Hitomi started to carefully go across the room. It was difficult, because of the sudden holes you couldn't see and had to go around without ending as kebab.  
  
That trap mastered, they went on and ran only 5 minutes later into a shower of poisoned arrows. They didn't quite know themselves, how they got through in the end, but through is through.  
  
***** Chapter end*****  
  
So I'm stopping here for this time, 'cause I want all the chapter to be about the same length. The next chapter is already nearly finished and will be posted until Sunday, so don't worry. And I can tell you, that something great is going to happen!! It's not the final showdown between Lived and V/H, but it's all in all even better news than that *g* . YOU WILL FIND OUT SOOOOOOOOONNNNNN!!!! R&R!!! PLEASE 


	18. Broken

Silent Secrets  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, only the characters I made up myself. So here is the second part of the maze and as promised, already on Sunday in the same week!!! And there is going to happen something you'll all be happy about! ENJJJJOOOOYYYYYY  
  
Chapter 18: Broken  
  
+++++++ some LONG time later since the last chapter...+++++++++++++++  
  
I'm tired Van. This way seems to have no end and we will have no strength left to fight Lived, if it goes on like that.  
  
Hitomi's feet hurt badly, even after Van had flown them already some of the way, when there had been another trap or even just like that to keep both their strength.  
  
Come on Hitomi. It'll hopefully be not long anymore and in case it does... *picking Hitomi up* I'll just have to carry you!!  
  
Hey! I can still walk on my own, ya know. And you also need your strength.  
  
You're my strength. You're all I need. And when this is over nothing is going to separate me from you again, not even the advisers.  
  
That sounds very good... *silence for some time* Van! What's that!?!  
  
Van stopped and looked into the direction she was pointing and in which the pink light-ball had flown of to. There again was a giant room. On the other side was a big door and Van assumed, that was where they would finally meet Lived. There was only one slight problem... It was the floor again, but this time it wasn't missing. On it were docent and docent of tiles, out of which seemed to be coming flashes of lightning. Flying was no option, because of the danger of being hit by one of the flashes of lightning. There seemed to be no way of getting across the room and even the tiny pink ball at first didn't look like knowing a way.  
  
This time it was Hitomi who found something out. She noticed after a while of watching, that one of the tiles at the beginning never threw flashes of lightning. She pointed that one out to Van and even the light listened (~ or it at least looked so... -_-° AND I ALSO WANT ONE OF THOSE!! *g* ~).  
  
The light took of and pounced on one of the tiles and it started to glow. The glow vanished again and a tile near the other one stopped to throw flashes. But there were still two tiles between the two. Van looked at Hitomi:  
  
It's the only way probably. Maybe if we time right, the flashes won't get us. But this time I'm going first. I don't want anything happening to you.  
  
Okay... Please be careful...  
  
Van kissed Hitomi gently, then made his way across the room. The ball always made the way free for him to go on and Hitomi was not far away. Still it seemed to take ages to get to the door. Van noticed, that the tiles made them move around the room in at least three circles, before they came to the end. Hitomi finally made it also. With one last intake of breath and the light now floating between the two, they went inside.  
  
As soon as they were through the door it closed behind them and a click could be heard coming from the other side, although they hadn't noticed a key.  
  
"So you two really made it and in such a short time. Very strange..."  
  
They both turned into the direction of the voice and there he was... Lived. He was sitting on a huge dark throne, as dark as the rest of this... this... whatever it was.  
  
The moment they turned around Lived noticed the tiny light between them:  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh... I think I know the answer to my question. My, My, what is this little thing here? I have never seen something like it. But first let's get down to business. Shadow Ghouls! Come forth!!"  
  
Out of the darkness came to giant Ghouls of blackness. They both had a sword in one hand and a shield in the other. They were nearly twice as big as Van.  
  
Van noticed that Hitomi doubled over in pain, tightly grasping the pendant, which by now pounded wildly just like the ball of light, who was swirling around her head.  
  
Hitomi? What is it? HITOMI?!?!  
  
It hurts. It hurts so much. It's as if someone is trying to rip something out of me.  
  
"I see that my Ghouls also have the same effect on you as I have. Let's see how long you beloved Dragon can keep them away from you. Seize them!"  
  
The Ghouls started to advance towards Van and Hitomi and Van just had the time to raise his sword and block of the first attack.  
  
It felt as if someone had hit him with a boulder. He barely had the strength to block the attacks and although he tried as hard as he could, he didn't get one chance to attack them himself. Every time he tried, the other one would interfere and would mostly attack from behind. He even tried flying and attacking from above, but it was no use. When he tried to fly, they would just pick him out of the air like a ripe apple from a tree.  
  
Van was already breathing hard after only 3 minutes and had severely wounds on his arms, chest and back.  
  
He could still see Hitomi out of the corner of his eye as she tried to get rid of the pain. The pink light was now floating in front of the pendant and an aura was building around Hitomi. He saw Lived sit on his throne, watching him, not moving a muscle. Lived didn't seem to think about attacking Hitomi. He enjoyed her being in pain and didn't bother the growing aura around her. Seeing all this made Van's blood boil and he charged another attack at the two ghouls. With one quick movement, one of them knocked the sword out of his hands and then gave him a blow, that threw him across the room. He opened his eyes again to see one of the ghouls standing right in front of him, sword raised. Van tried to get up, but some sort of force stopped him from doing so.  
  
VAN! You gotta get up!  
  
I can't Hitomi!!! Someone is forcing me to the ground with his powers. And that someone is definitely Lived!  
  
The ghouls was about to strike. Van could already see in his inner eye the giant sword piercing him into two pieces. But then he heard her scream. Heard her scream with every bit of her soul and feel the power level rising to an unknown height. He heard Lived give some very rude curses, but his whole being was filled with that voice and the live-powers it seem to bring him:  
  
"VAN!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The room exploded in a wave of bright pink and white light. Van heard the ghouls in front of him give an ear-splitting scream, then a loud "crash " was heard. The light slowly faded out of sight and brought itself around Hitomi lying motionless on the floor, her pendant again pulsing with the beat of a human heart. Van could finally move again and seeing that one of the ghouls had somehow vanished, he quickly made his way towards Hitomi kneeled down beside her, picking her up into his arms.  
  
"Hitomi!?! Can you hear me? Please answer! Hitomi!!!"  
  
She slowly steered and began to cough. He turned her on her side and was shocked, when she coughed up blood and something that looked like a small black crystal pearl came out with it. It rolled a bit on the floor, stopped and then blew up into thousand tiny shards. Hitomi coughed a bit more.  
  
In the background you could hear Lived whisper over and over again:  
  
"No, this can not be true. I had made that perfect and now it just breaks. This can not be true..."  
  
Meanwhile Van was still worried about Hitomi. He felt some sort of change inside of her, but couldn't put his finger on.  
  
"Hitomi? Is everything okay again?"  
  
He waited patiently for an answer, but what happened next, was not what he had suspected. She answered him alright. She opened her mouth and words came out for the first time in her life:  
  
"Shit! That hurt a lot!"  
  
****end of this chappie****  
  
HAHAHAHAHA!!! I know, I'm meaner than mean to leave you hanging there, but it was just to tempting to stop here and leave you guy hanging here again!! I just like to torture people... *g* Anyway, the showdown is not far ahead and will be in the next chapter. Be patient till then. R&R Bye!!! 


	19. Final Battle

Silent Secrets  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne!! Only the characters I made up myself!  
  
We are coming to the final chapter of this story!! *waves finish-flag in the air* There will also be an epilogue and I have my other story to write on and already some new ideas, so you don't have to worry from never hearing from me again *g*.  
  
Dilly: Now that you said everything you wanted to say, get on with the story!  
  
Oh sorry Dilly, I forgot that you wanted to come over when I'm writing the last chapter of this thing to see, what's going to happen with you. I...  
  
Dilly: Will you please just go on with the story?!? I'm not in a good mood today...  
  
Okay, okay, I'm writing, I'm writing... ENJOY!!!  
  
Chapter 19 : Final Battle  
  
Van was to shocked to say anything, as were the rest inhabitants of the room (~ not very much to count -_-° ~). Did Hitomi just really say something? Okay, what she had said wasn't quite lady-like, but she had said something!  
  
"Hitomi is the... is the curse... really broken?", Van finally got out.  
  
"Yeah, it seems so... Oh Van, I'm so happy!!"  
  
Without a slight thought about their current situation, Hitomi threw her arms around Van's neck. She cried tears of happiness. Van hugged her bag, also oblivious to the death-glares coming from the other side of the room.  
  
Lived couldn't believe it! His curse had been broken! He had put in it so much time and power, it had taken him over a month to recover again! And now it had been broken just like that!  
  
Have I underestimated these two? Naaaa, couldn't be. They were just lucky. In reality they're weak and pitiful souls who don't know what's good for them. It will end for both of them here and now!!  
  
With that decision made, Lived got up from his position on the throne. Hitomi noticed this, but didn't turn around. She whispered to Van:  
  
"Van, he got up from his throne. He'll probably wants to take care of us himself. What shall we do?"  
  
Van made a quick glance towards Lived. He had started to walk towards them, at his side the other ghoul, who had survived the explosion. Van didn't quite know himself, what to do. They were stuck in this room, had no way out and didn't really have a chance against him in the condition they were in now. Suddenly Van remembered what his mother had told them about the prophecy:  
  
"Escaflowne...", he whispered. "We need Escaflowne. Even if don't now how he will help us, but the prophecy told that to destroying the evil, we have to get Escaflowne!"  
  
"But how..."  
  
Hitomi didn't have the time to finish the question. Just as the first word had left her mouth, the pendant once again started to glow. A faint melody could be heard coming from it.  
  
"The song...", Hitomi said. Without really knowing, what she was doing, she closed her eyes and started to sing:  
  
"Win dain a lotica..."  
  
As the song went on, the pulsing light started to grow once more and the pendant loosened itself from Hitomi's neck. It floated once around Van then some meters away and stopped in mid-air. The glow got even brighter and you could clearly see a figure starting to materialised out of the light. As the song ended and Hitomi collapsed into Van's arms, the glow died down. There it stood, kneeling right in front of Van, proud and tall. Escaflowne, the legendary Ispano Guymelef.  
  
While Van slowly walked over to it Lived seemed to have been frozen to the ground. He didn't move or did anything else but stare in disbelieve at the Guymelef. Van was now standing at the pink energist on the left side of Escaflowne. He slowly raised his hand towards. As he touched the energist, Van felt pain surge through his hand and blood beginning to flown from it into the energist. (~I didn't like it in the movie, how Van had to go through the pain of having those horrifying big needles pushed into his neck and I didn't want to bring a dragon Energist into this... ~) The energist started to beat in the rhythm of Van's heart. A hiss was heard and steam came out of the chest. It opened to reveal the cockpit. With a final glance at Hitomi and a last Don't worry, Van made it into the cockpit. It closed itself on own accord and Van quickly got used to the controls. It was as if he had done it his whole life! Van got with Escaflowne to his feet and turned to Lived, who finally started to move again at Van's action. The ghoul beside Lived started to attack Escaflowne, but he was no match for the power of the ancient Guymelef. With one slash of Escaflowne's sword, Van had sliced the ghoul into half. It disappear with a loud scream.  
  
Van called over to Lived:  
  
"Are you going to fight me know or will you call for more of you `pets´? Come and fight me!"  
  
"Ha! Do you really think, you can defeat me? Not even with the Escaflowne you will manage such an impossible task!"  
  
Lived transformed into his shadow like form, but this time it matched the size of Escaflowne. Out of nowhere a sword materialised into his claw. They both started to advance forward at the same time, swords clashing together, sending sparks in all directions. Van had to admit, that Lived was strong, but he would never give up. For Gaia's, his, and especially for Hitomi's sake! Swords clashed over and over together, but never found their target.  
  
Hitomi watched from afar as the battle went on between Guymelef and Demon. No one seemed to gain the upper hand and when Lived once cut a wound into Escaflowne's leg, Van managed to strike his sword into the shoulder of the Demon. After a while, Hitomi noticed that something wasn't right. Van seemed to lose more and more energy, while Lived seemed to get even stronger. Van was pushed further and further back. Somehow, Escaflowne slowly started to turn black, as his and with that also Van's heartbeat lessened more and more. Hitomi didn't know what to do.  
  
Van? Can you still hear me? What's happening?  
  
That Demon before me is absorbing my life-energy and I don't know how to stop him! I can't hold on much longer! You must try to get out of here!!!  
  
NO! I'm not going to leave you! Together we can make it! Trust in you own strength and in that of Escaflowne! Trust him!  
  
As Van heard Hitomi say this, he felt new energy rising inside of himself. He couldn't let Hitomi down. Even when she would have tried to get out, Lived would have probably gone after her. He felt his anger rising as he remembered all those bad things Hitomi had to go through, because of her "uncle". He wouldn't fail against Lived. He would win and destroy him.  
  
Van attacks began to increase in strength and speed. Now it was Lived, who had to back away from Escaflowne.  
  
The demon had a hard time blocking the attacks and he didn't know, why he couldn't absorb anymore of Van's energy. His eyes fell on Hitomi and he understood. She was giving Van her powers and was hindering him at the same time from absorbing it. His rage was now directly directed towards her and he forgot for one moment his fight with Escaflowne.  
  
That was his downfall...  
  
Van had noticed Lived's attention begin to drift away from battle and put all his strength into his next attack. The energist nearly exploded with the amount of power racing through it and Escaflowne, now again in his brilliant white, glowed in an intense light. With a final thrust of his sword, Van pierced Lived chest. It went right through his heart and black blood gushed out. Lived gave an inhuman scream and fell to the ground, finally defeated.  
  
"Maybe you have defeated me, but I will take you with me to hell!", he said with his last breath, before vanishing into nothingness.  
  
"HITOMI!", Van shouted, got out of Escaflowne and ran to the motionless figure lying on the floor. He cradled her in his arms and she slowly opened her eyes:  
  
"Did you make it?"  
  
"WE made it. I couldn't have done it without you. It's over now."  
  
Just as those words left his mouth, the floor started to shake and the walls began to collapse. Black boulders were falling out of the sky.  
  
Hitomi: "So much to the question of this thing having a ceiling, but how are we going to get out of here?" Her grip tightened on Van's shoulders.  
  
"There must be a way out. What...?"  
  
Van, while speaking, had turned to Escaflowne and nearly fell over in astonishment. Direct in front of both their eyes Escaflowne formed into a dragon! Van looked at Hitomi and she nodded. They both quickly climbed on. Van took the controls in his hands, while Hitomi behind him put her arms around his waist. Escaflowne's energist started to glow once more and out of nowhere a portal opened up form them. Ducking falling boulders and flames that had erupted from the ground, Escaflowne flew through the portal and out of the black dimension, or whatever it had been.  
So Van and Hitomi have finally won the battle!!!! Next chappie will be up on Saturday!!! 


	20. The Return

Silent Secrets  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, only the characters I made up myself (I'm a genius *g* )!!  
  
Wow, this will be the last chapter!! Then there will be an epilogue and with it, this story will end *breaks into hysterical sobs* Anyway, I'm already beginning to write a new story along with my other one (As long as I live). Haven't found a name for it yet, but everything at its time... First, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!!  
Chapter 20: The Return  
When Van could see things again, he noticed, that they where in a forest near the mountains of Fanelia. He landed and turned around to his beloved:  
  
"Are you okay again?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Van. Wow! We're back in Fanelia! I can't believe we made it!!"  
  
She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He held her by the waist and kissed her back. After some time they separated again, only to breath, mind you. Van was the first to speak: "We better get back to Fanelia, there is much to plan..."  
  
"What must you plan? What is so important?"  
  
"Well, a wedding takes a lot time of planning and I think, that OUR wedding should be something very special!" Van grinned sheepishly down at Hitomi, but on the inside, he didn't quite know himself if that had been the right idea. On second thought, he didn't really think that Hitomi would marry someone like him.  
  
He shouldn't have worried.  
  
Hitomi's puzzled look instantly turned to a big smile and her face was beaming with joy and excitement.  
  
"Oh Van!!!", was all she got out and hugged him more fiercely. He pulled her back a bit and kissed her again:  
  
Do you think I would stand it any other day without seeing you and your beautiful smile? You're the world to me and even the advisers can't say anything about it. I love you, with all of my heart. (~ sappy, I know ^^° ~)  
  
I love you to, my angel. I never want to be separated from you, ever!  
  
But I think, it is best to get back to the castle. I have no idea how long we have been away.  
  
Okay.  
  
Van reluctantly turned away from Hitomi and took the controls again, while she put her arms around his waist. With one swift movement, Escaflowne was back in the sky and on its way to the castle.  
~~~~~~~~~~ At the same time on the castle-grounds... ~~~~~~~  
  
"I hope Hitomi and Van are alright. I just can't believe this is happening!!" Merle was at the pringt of bursting into tears for the third time since Hitomi's and Van's disappearance. Rubeus put a comforting arm around her shoulders and pulled Merle closer to him, while she buried her head into the crook of his neck.: "Don't worry Merle, they're both strong and thick-headed. They'll make it through, no matter what."  
  
"I hope you are right Rubeus. I would just love to scratch Esmeralda her eyes out. She knew this all along and only tried to marry in hopes of him not meeting Hitomi! And right now, she is behaving like it was already all clear, even though she is locked up in her room and a prisoner!"  
  
Yes it is true. Esmeralda had known about this all along. She had been given the order from her father to make Van fall in love with her and marry him. It had been all planned out in hopes of the Dragon not meeting the supposed Fortunanestra. But when Esmeralda's brother had become sick from one day to the other and died a day later, Lived had made clear to everyone, not to tell a thing about it. He had even brainwashed some of the servants. A few days later, he had taken the quickest way to Fanelia in the company of Rubeus and his father, as not to attrack to much attention. When Hitomi's father had somehow found out all about this, Lived had kill him. His corps had been found shortly after the disappearance of Van and Hitomi. He had been ripped into pieces by Lived and Esmeralda had even watched, if she said the truth. They had locked her directly into her room and had posted guards all along the hallway and under her balcony. But Hitomi and Van couldn't be found just like Lived. They didn't know, what to do.  
  
Suddenly Merle saw a soldier running frantically towards them. By the time he finally came up to them, Allen, Celena, Dilly, Millerna and Dryden together with Aron had come up to them to listen, if there were any new reports about the current situation.  
  
Dilly: "Have you found King Van and the Lady Hitomi yet or found out, where on Gaia they could be??"  
  
Merle and Rubeus had told everyone of course about the current happenings as soon as they had gained consciousness again. They had told the others about the prophecy and Lived taking Van and Hitomi away. They had encountered Esmeralda just to find out, that all of this was really true and happening and that Van and Hitomi didn't stand a chance against her father. She had worn an evil smirk the whole time. Now the highest priority was to find those two and, if it was necessary, help them in any kind of way.  
  
The soldier had finally found his breath again and said something about an unidentified, flying object (~ JIKES an UFO!! Aliens!!! *g* X_X ~) heading from the mountains into the direction of the castle.  
  
Before anything else could be said, the sunlight vanished without warning and people all around started to scream, as the "object" was flying over the castle.  
  
Celena: "What is that? It looks like a dragon!"  
  
Dryden: "But it also looks like as if it was made out of metal or something like that..."  
  
Allen: "Let's just hope, it doesn't mean any harm..."  
  
They all stood there, waiting for what would come next. Soldiers had begun to prepare themselves in case of an attack. From somewhere above of the thing, a voice could be heard. A very familiar voice:  
  
"Hold your weapons, soldiers!!! That is a command!!!"  
  
Now that was something nobody had suspected. Nearly all the soldiers let there weapons fall out of their hands in astonishment as the "thing" decanted in front of Merle, Rubeus and the rest. When they finally made out, who was on top of it and who had spoken, they almost fell over. There they were, those two people the whole castle had searched for, peacefully sitting on a... a... whatever it was, grinning from ear to ear at the stupid faces all around them.  
  
Van: "Hey guys!! Missed us?"  
  
Dilly: "Missed you?!? The whole castle is in turmoil, because of your sudden absence, the advisers nearly had heart-attacks, the dragons have also gone crazy in the forest and you are just sitting on this... this... thing!! What on Gaia is this anyway??"  
  
Van: "This is Escaflowne, my new Guymelef. Like it?"  
  
While Dilly's outburst, Van and Hitomi had made their way down from the Guymelef, which now turned to it's original form, making everyone (~ except for Van and Hitomi *g* ~) jump a mile into the air. The energist glowed for a moment, then Escaflowne vanished and left Hitomi pendant hovering in the air. It floated into her hand and she put it around her neck again.  
  
This time, Merle was the first to move. With one move, she jumped at Van and Hitomi, knocking both of them to the ground:  
  
"Where have you two been?? Did you know, that you have been gone for over three days???"  
  
Van: "What?? So long? The time-sequence must have been different, were we have been... Merle, could you please let us breath again?"  
  
Merle: "Sorry! But what happened now? Where were you? What did you do? From where did that thing appear and disappear into Hitomi's pendant? And what happened to Lived?"  
  
During Merle's questioning, Rubeus had made his way over to Hitomi to help her up:  
  
"You're okay, little sis... ... ... ups!" -_-°  
  
Silence. . . . . . .  
  
Millerna: "WHAT WAS THAT?? HITOMI... YOUR SISTER???"  
  
"Yep Millerna, it is true. Rubeus is my brother. And thanks for asking bro. I'm fine."  
  
If the gang could have been even more supriced, their eyes would have probably become bigger than the dishes in the castle and their yaws would have gone through the ground. Hitomi and Van looked at each other after seeing the faces of the other (~ especially from the advisers, who had also made and appearance ^^° ~) and couldn't prevent themselves from bursting into laughter. That brought the others back into reality.  
  
Just as Allen made a move to say something, another soldier came running up to them, bowed and started to stutter about Esmeralda not being in her room. They had searched the whole castle ground already, but she was nowhere to be found, as if vanished into thin air.  
  
Hitomi *in a whisper that everyone around her heard *: "I think she felt her father dying and ran away..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, a scream could be heard out of the castle, followed by the roar of a dragon. The next day, guards searching for the princess Esmeralda found a piece of a dress, covered in Human and Dragon-Blood. Beside it lay a bracelet with the insignia of the royal family of Hearim engraved in it.  
  
The prophecy had been fulfilled to it's end...  
  
----------- ----------- ----------- ------------ ---------- -----------  
  
Finally I finished the last chapter of my story!!! There will be an epilogue coming up ASAP and then I'll probably start a new story, but this time, it will be a continuation!! Just you wait and see. CIAO! 


	21. Epilogue

Silent Secrets  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, only the characters I made up myself.  
  
I finally made it! This is the epilogue of my very first story, but I already got a third chapter ready for my other story (As long as I live)  
and I also got a new one!!  
  
But how could I just finish a story without at least thanking my faithful reviewers once??? So, HERE GOES...  
  
A BIG THANK YOU TO...  
  
Roseninselchen: Thanx for always betareading my story and encouraging me to go on. Just gotta luv it, how you always start squealing in the middle of a lesson, when reading my newest chapter! *Deathhug* n_n Thank you for everything. Oh, and I'm writing this in English, so you can practice a bit more! *evilgrin*  
  
Dariel: Deine Kommentare waren immer voll klasse und ich fühle mich geehrt, von so einem/r guten AutorIn gelobt zu werden *blush* *zu tode knuddel* Mach bloß weiter mit deinen Geschichten, sonst muss ich mal persönlich vorbeikommen und dir in den Allerwertesten treten *g*....  
  
Magicman/Smokergirl: Your reviews are always one of the funniest I ever read and I'll always try to review your stories... -_-; Just don't stop writing!!!  
  
Love Witch: I could still kill that ass*****, who deleted your account. But I'm also greatly impressed, that you didn't give up just like that!! *waves `Go Love Witch´ flag in the air* Just gotta LOVE your stories!! ^_____^  
  
Aeka-himme: After reading your reviews, it seems that your PC has the same wacky problems mine has also often. Loved your reviews!!! Hope you'll also review my new ones *puppydogeyes*.  
  
Ink: You always gave short reviews, but they were also always encouraging. I'll have to give you a BIG review on one of your stories *evilgrin* . Just hope you'll like the epilogue!  
  
Fushizen na: You seem very touchy and funny, when it comes to Hitomi being hurt or Esmeralda being bashed. Oh, I almost forgot... *slaps Fushizen na hard on the head* That was for your review from chapter 11. My head still hurts *g*  
  
Supergirl: I tried to count the "love" you all brought in your reviews. My head started to spin after about the half of your reviews. If you want, you can count them yourself and tell me then? Cool reviews.  
  
Van lover: I hope you never really died after chapter 12, but why did I get the honour of getting 3 reviews on chapter 14?  
  
Ruby: Ha, you also hate cliff-hangers as much as me? Maybe we should found a "cliff-hanger-hater-club"... *gets chased by other authors, who also write cliffies* OKAY; OKAY! NO SUCH CLUBS ALLOWED!! -_-°  
  
Infinits: You're a big Dilly-fan, aren't ya? Have you read Dilly all the way? Wrote it in a time of having a total mush brain. Maybe I'll write some more...  
  
Spirit: Now let me get this straight... fluff = Drug = Fluffjunkie = Me and Spirit Fluffjunkies!!! COOL! Thanx for the reviews.  
  
Dalafanole: Here is the long awaited Epilogue for you. I'm probably not going to write a sequel, but if you would like to and have enough courage, you can write one! Ciao! And also thanx for da review!!  
  
And now, that I have thanked everyone (Tell me if you felt left out) ...  
Let's get on with the epilogue!!! ENJOYYYY!!!!  
  
Epilogue  
  
"Oh my god! I don't think I can do this! What if I stumble or even fall when I'm walking down the aisle? What if I get it all wrong while saying the vows? What if..."  
  
"HITOMI! Stop it right now! You're making yourself hysteric!"  
  
Merle was about to pound her head against a near by wall. Here she was in Hitomi's room together with her, waiting for the start of the wedding- ceremony and Hitomi was driving herself and everyone around her nuts.  
  
It had been already two and a half months after Hitomi and Van had defeated the evil...ehhh... whatever it had now really been and they were now finally getting married. Time had flown by, with all the preparations for the ceremony, the ball and all the other things, like inviting all the royals and such. But they had made it in time. The only thing what had to be done now, was to get Hitomi relaxed again and get her safely to the temple, where the wedding should be held, without ripping something on her dress. It was a beautiful white with little diamonds embodied all over, making it glitter in the sun. The upper half to her waist was very form fitting, showing Hitomi's curves beautiful, while the skirt flowed out in all directions. The sleeves had been made out of transparent looking silk, getting bigger at her wrists. Hitomi's hair had been put into a bun with strands curling around her face.  
  
The veil was very long and also with diamonds in it. All in all, Hitomi was breathtaking.  
  
Someone knocked at the door and Merle went to answer it. It was Rubeus:  
  
"Hey little sis. All up and ready to finally get married with the man of you dreams? Hi Merle."  
  
Rubeus gave Merle a quick peck on the lips, making her blush brightly:  
  
"Well hello to you too. But if you want to get your sister, you should be careful... She is driving me and herself insane!"  
  
"Don't worry. Isn't it normal for her to go crazy over such a little thing?"  
  
Hitomi interrupted: "Well, I just want to see you two, when you have finally decided to make up a date for YOUR marriage! So just keep your mouth shut, will ya, your `Highness?"  
  
"Hey sis! You've gotten me into this mess! You know how hard it was to make those people understand, what happened?"  
  
Oh yeah, so Rubeus was now King of Hearim... you heard right. After the death of the whole family from the king, including himself, the nearest relative who was also able to lead the country had been Rubeus. He had excepted it with mixed feeling, but he was doing very well. And since everyone liked him and there was no law against it, Rubeus had decided to marry Merle sooner or later until he really had everything under control. Merle had been speechless, when he had proposed to her the night he had been crowned King. That was now half a month ago and they hadn't made up there mind, when to marry since Dilly and Celena were also getting married in one month. They had also finally made it to tell each other their feelings and Dilly hadn't wanted to wait as long as needed to be together with his beloved... forever.  
  
"Come on sis. It's really time for you to move your but down that aisle towards Van. Don't worry, everything is going to be okay. You'll only been queen instead of princess."  
  
Hitomi sighted: "Why always me????"  
  
She grabbed the bouquet and followed her brother to the carriage waiting for them to take the three to the temple.  
  
~~~~~~~ Meanwhile, in the temple...~~~~~~~~  
  
Van was nervous beyond description. He was sweating in his royal uniform made out of dark blue with gold threats and the crest of Fanelia on his left shoulder.  
  
He had decided to make Dilly his best man, while Merle would take the role of the brides maid. It had all somehow happened so quickly. If anyone had told him half a year ago, that he would marry today, he would have laughed them straight into the face. And it was even the girl of his dream, Hitomi. After the advisers had finally believed them and Rubeus had even been voted to become the new King of Hearim, there had been no arguments about why Van shouldn't marry her. So the preparing had begun, driving him everyday nearly insane. He had never thought about a wedding being so difficult to plan. What had been worst, was the advisers insisting on tradition, meaning he hadn't really seen Hitomi for three whole damn days. He had sometime gotten a climbs of her from her balcony and they had talked via mind link, but not feeling her body against his, there lips pressed together, not feeling her relaxing scent...  
  
Dilly poked him into the rips:  
  
"Calm down Vannie. Gees, if you are already over-reacting like this, how is it going to be for me in one month?"  
  
"Don't worry. I think, you'll survive. I just hope we get this ceremony and the ball quickly behind us so I can finally be alone with her again."  
  
"AHA! So that is all about! Can't wait to get to bed... huh?" *g*  
  
Van blushed brightly at that remark:  
  
"THAT is not, what I meant! You're impossible!"  
  
"Maybe. But you better watch out, they have just arrived. And don't gape or stare to much at her while we're still here."  
  
Everyone's attention averted to the entrance as the music started to play. First one to come in was Merle, wearing a simple, yet gorgeous pinkish dress, carrying a little cushion with two gold rings on it. Then came Rubeus leading Hitomi gracefully down the aisle.  
  
Van breath caught in his throat as he gazes at his beloved so to be wife. How could anything in life be so beautiful and would chose him above other men? He didn't quite understand, but he couldn't get any happier at the thought of spending the rest of his live with Hitomi. Hitomi blushed a little as she saw Van's intense gaze, but couldn't help herself to stare back at that totally handsome man, who was going to be her husband.  
  
Neither of them later really remembered, how the ceremony had gone by until they said their vows to each other and kissed. It was a sweat kiss, but on that held all the unspoken love and promises they had for each other. As they exited the temple everyone noticed the dragon and the unicorn on one of the many cliffs surrounding Fanelia. Murmurs went through the crowed as the two mystical creatures vanished again. Only Van and Hitomi, smiled knowingly at each other.  
  
The ball went long into the night (~ I'm not going to go into any details... ~). The sunrise had been only a few hours away, when Hitomi and Van had made their ways to their chamber, Van carrying Hitomi all the way and closing the door with his foot, then making his way over to bed with her and lying her down on the soft matters.  
  
Now Van and Hitomi were lying in each others arms, both replaying the event of the previous hour (~ If you are a hentai, you are probably thinking correct *g* think the rest for ya self, for I am not going into details... ~).  
  
Hitomi sighted softly, snuggling closer to Van, breathing in his fresh scent of grassy fields, feeling his body heat and the peacefully pounding of his heart as she lay her head on his chest. He on the other hand, hugged her more closely to him, resting his chin on her hair.  
  
"Van?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm happy that I finally found you and that you are here with me. Promise me, you'll never leave me again?"  
  
Van smiled: "I promise with all of my heart. Do you promise?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I'm also happy. Happier then I could ever be without you."  
  
"Thank you. I love you Van."  
  
"I love you too Hitomi."  
  
And they fell into peaceful sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ 10 months later.... ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Van couldn't take it anymore. Hitomi had been in there for hours, screaming in pain and still no news of the current situation. A maid would once in a while come out to get some more water or more cloth or such things, but they only smiled briefly at him, saying it would be over soon. Another scream came from Hitomi behind the closed doors and Van jumped up, ready to just run in there, but was forced back down on his seat by Rubeus, Allen and Dilly at the same time. He saw as Dilly made his way over to Celena, hugging her gently as she also stared at the doors, hand claps tightly together, stroking once in a while over her stomach, which would soon show the first signs. Merle was pacing around the room, sometimes on all fours, stopping also once in a while to try to stare holes into that damn door.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Millerna emerged out of the room being met by six very concern looking stares. She smiled:  
  
"It's okay, everything is fine. Both Hitomi and the child made it safely through labour. *breath-releases from all* You can now go in to see her Van, but be quiet, she needs to rest."  
  
Van quickly got up and only nodded to Millerna before entering the room. The maids were taking away the last things, which weren't needed anymore and quietly left the room to let their king be alone with his wife and their new-born.  
  
Hitomi was lying on the bed, the signs of the long hours of pain already vanishing totally. She smiled up at Van, a bundle in her arms, as she padded the side of the bed beside her and Van sat down.  
  
"Van, I want you to meet your son."  
  
Van looked at the little bundle, when Hitomi put it carefully into his arms. He saw a tiny head with little black strand on top and green eyes with a few red specks in them slowly opening to look at him. A single tear of happiness rolled down Van's cheek as he gazed into Hitomi's sparkling eyes:  
  
"He's so tiny and yet already seems so strong. How do you think we should name him?"  
  
He gave his little son back to Hitomi as she seemed to be in deep thought:  
  
"Well... I thought that Folken would be a wonderful name... of course only if it is okay with you."  
  
Van still smiling leaned over Hitomi and brushed her lips gently with his own:  
  
"I think that's an absolute wonderful idea."  
  
So this is it. It is the final end of this story and I hope you all liked it. New stories coming up soon!!!!! CIAO! P.S.: Does anyone except my hentai friend Roseninselchen want a lemon part of the wedding night. If so, please tell me and I'll post it separately so I don't have to put up the rating of this story. 


End file.
